


且恋焉，生于世

by Sakuraiken



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiken/pseuds/Sakuraiken





	1. 人生何必曾相逢

*

学校的大礼堂一年到头也没几次机会被用上，对于刚刚入学几个月的高一学生来说，这甚至还是他们第一次进入这里，于是难免有些吵吵嚷嚷的。

松本倒也没强制要求自己的学生保持安静，他微微眯起眼睛去看台上挂着的横幅，上面写着的“樱井翔”三个字不由分说地挤进了他的眼睛里，让他一瞬间有些忘了自己身处何处。

樱井其实只是一名文学志的编辑，只是前两年出的一部研究万叶集中的人生百态的书大卖之后，突然就成了在整个日本都有些名气的作家，日程安排得比一些三四线的小明星都还要紧张。这次据说学校也是花了好大力气才请到樱井来学校进行讲座的，于是才大动干戈地用了这个能坐下全校师生的大礼堂。

校长先生热情洋溢地发表了开场白，然后开始对照着写好的稿子开始介绍樱井。

 

松本远远地看着台上的樱井。

樱井始终是带着恰到好处的笑容，还有分外合体的银灰色西服，发型也是打理得一丝不苟的，正是符合这个年龄的稳重模样，只是偶尔下意识皱皱鼻子的动作还带着一丝难以言喻的孩子气。

这让松本有些走了神。

他是认识樱井的，在好些年前樱井也还只是个大学生的时候。不过那已经是很久远的过往了。

松本其实没想过自己有朝一日还能再见到樱井，还是以这样的形式。

诚然，他无法否认自己曾有段几乎依赖着樱井而生的日子，但是那毕竟只是过去，如今的他们早已形同陌路。

何况此时樱井站在台上，光芒熠熠，而他只是站在这个巨大的会场的角落里的一名再普通不过的听众。

 

介绍的时间有些长了，身边的女孩子大概也是彻底走了神，伸手拉拉松本的衣摆，若有所思地轻声询问松本。

“松本老师，东京人原来是真的都长得这么好看的吗？”

女孩子这一问顺便也拉回了松本神游的思绪，他愣了几秒，然后很温柔地笑了起来。

这是他在神奈川县立高中任职的第二年。松本是全校所有老师中唯一一位来自东京的人，确实是有些优越的外貌让学校里流传起“东京人多高颜值”的谣言，而偏偏高一的孩子还真有几个会相信这个谣言的人。

“我可不能和樱井主编比呀，人家现在是最有名的文学编辑呢。”

女孩子认真地思考了一下，还赶在开始之前真诚地回答了一句。

“我觉得松本老师长得更好看哦。”

“藤井同学，就算你这么夸我你的古文成绩也不会变高几分的哦。”

松本拍拍女孩子的肩膀，踩着大家的掌声稍稍又往角落里走了几步路。

樱井也正好站定在在台中央，等着掌声落下。

他背后的屏幕上粗粗大大的字体写着这一场演讲的主题，「万叶集·人生何必曾相逢」。

 

“很荣幸受到邀请来到神奈川县立高中讲一讲万叶集，不过我猜你们这个年纪的孩子大概并不喜欢读万叶集这种晦涩难懂的东西。”

有人笑起来，樱井也始终带着浅浅的笑意，从容地接着讲了下去。

“不过这毕竟是让我赖以谋生的东西，所以我想了想，就选了个年轻人或许还会有些兴趣的话题——我们来讲讲万叶集里的那些爱情故事吧。”

樱井微微侧身，展示了屏幕上那一篇短歌。

_「なかなかに黙もあらましを何すとか相見そめけむ遂げざらまくに」_

松本吸了吸鼻子。

他的学生们居然是很快就被樱井带进了讲座的节奏里，这会儿都一脸认真地盯着屏幕上的和歌，等着樱井往下介绍。

“既是无缘长相守，人生何必曾相逢。”

樱井语调温柔地念了一遍，然后开门见山地切入主题说今天想讲的爱情故事的主人公，便是这篇短歌的作者，大伴家持。

学生们适时地发出了表示好奇的疑问声，让樱井的笑容似乎更加灿烂了一些。

“仅仅是看这篇短歌，是不是会觉得这是一个很遗憾的爱情故事——明知爱情不能实现的话，不如从最开始就不要拥有它——”

不少人点了头，于是樱井似乎很满足似的拉长了尾音，拖出了一个长长的转折来。

“——但是这其实是一篇很绝情的短歌，因为家持其实是回应了这一篇短歌的。”

_「近くあれば見ねどもあるをいや遠に君がいまさばありかつましじ」_

“面对笠女郎所歌的离别之痛甚过死亡之苦的这份热烈爱情，家持的回应却是若是真的如此那不如从未相识过。”

樱井的语气里带着一丝微妙的遗憾，正好有学生小声问松本笠女郎是谁，松本于是走过去小声告诉他这位连生卒都无法考证的奈良时代的女歌人的故事。

台上的樱井正好也讲到了笠女郎留在万叶集的那二十余篇写给家持的短歌，两个人讲的内容极为相似，樱井被扩音器传遍整个礼堂的声音正好和松本的声音叠到了一起，这个认知让松本后知后觉地漏了一拍心跳。

 

这其实不是个巧合。

笠女郎留在万叶集里的二十九首短歌都是写给家持的相闻歌，除此之外这位出身平民的女歌人几乎是没再留下一点别的痕迹。若非专门读过万叶集，或是别的什么机缘巧合，普普通通的高中生显然是不会听说过这个名字的。

而松本所知道的关于笠女郎的知识的大部分，本也就是樱井教给他的。

 

#

松本最开始认识樱井的时候，还只是个初中三年级的学生。和同龄的男孩子一样，喜欢打棒球，数学学得还算不错，但是面对文言文却是只能举手投降。

松本的母亲是位很能干的女性，能干的意思是即便好些年前离了婚，也完全能够依靠自己的能力让自己的孩子活得无忧无虑。但是另一方面，这也意味着她做出的决定，基本由不得松本的一点反抗。

樱井就是在这个情况下被松本母亲请来给松本补古文的，彼时他还是东京大学文学部的三年级学生。而补课其实完全是由一心想要让自家孩子也考上以偏差值高而出了名的重点高中的松本母亲一手定夺的。

所以他们的初次见面的时候，樱井穿着一身清清爽爽的衬衫西裤，而松本则是带着一脸打棒球时沾上的黄土，正如后来两人聊起来的时候所说的一样，“被外表蒙蔽了本质”。

 

总的来说松本是个听话的孩子，因为他乖乖地去洗了脸换了衣服，然后就带着樱井去了书房准备一起学习。

但是“总的来说”的意思就是，松本并不是一个完全没有反抗期的人。

在自家母亲眼皮底下松本倒是还能装几分钟正经，但是一旦母亲出了门，樱井还在认认真真地给他讲助动词的时候，他的注意力早就不知道跑去了哪里，最后面对樱井准备好的练习题的时候永远是和那些文字大眼瞪小眼。

这样的状态持续了好些日子，直到某个周末下午，等到自家母亲一如既往地忙着出门去工作的松本又开始故伎重演的时候，樱井一脸淡漠地收起了自己面前的资料。松本满心以为樱井终于也忍无可忍了，却被樱井接下来的话打了个措手不及。

“松本同学，我们来聊聊你的女朋友吧。”

樱井的语气就和他讲题目时一样冷静而自信，松本从未和樱井聊起过自己的日常生活，他的母亲也显然没有这个时间告诉樱井，但是樱井的态度就仿佛他早知道松本的一切一样。

“…你在说什么。”

松本下意识决定装傻充愣，却被樱井毫不留情地敲了敲脑袋。

“在我面前就不用装什么好孩子了——我看到你和你的女朋友在一起了，还是在你的英语补习班的时间里。”

松本的态度一下子就软了下来，抓住了樱井收拾东西的手，发誓说用好好学习古文的态度换樱井的守口如瓶。

那天樱井离开的时候意味深长地向松本母亲夸赞松本的学习态度，然后在背后冲着松本摆了一个其实颇有点小孩子气的鬼脸。松本气鼓鼓地回了一个，被自家母亲抓包后，还被轻轻拍了一下脑袋。

 

但是那之后，松本和樱井的关系却是真的慢慢亲近了起来。

真的认认真真跟着樱井的方法学下去之后，松本奇迹般的找到了古文的乐趣，而随着学习效率的提高，两个人就真的有了时间聊一些和学习毫无关系的日常。

十几岁的男孩子总归是不好意思把自己的日常生活事无巨细地都告诉母亲的，但是面对樱井，松本倒是能够畅所欲言。于是渐渐的，两个人的称呼都变得亲近了起来。

松本时常提到自己的女友。

女孩子是有些八面玲珑的交际花式的性格，和松本一起逃了补习班的课出去玩也是常事，但是近来随着松本润半强制性地放学就被樱井压着脑袋学古文，两人的关系似乎是有些微妙了起来。

松本咬着一根土豆条，一脸纠结地问樱井。

“翔君，爱情这种东西到底是什么？”

樱井也在嚼着还有些热乎乎的土豆条，稍有些口齿不清地说这个问题的答案不是初中生级别的阅历能够懂的，但是总归是禁不住松本的追问，干脆翻出刚刚收好的学习资料摊开放在松本面前。

“比如这样的。”

樱井指着两行字给松本看，等松本凑上去看之后又一脸狡猾地让松本把这句话翻译成现代文。

_「思ふにし死にするものにあらなせば千度そわれは死にかへらまし」_

松本撇撇嘴，倒是乖乖地看了一遍，然后故作委屈地向樱井抱怨说初中生怎么可能在没有注释的情况下翻译整首短歌。

偏偏樱井向来不吃这一套。

“前天刚刚和你强调过AませばBまし是反实假想吧，这句又没有生词。”

松本还是一脸委委屈屈的，不过倒是乖乖地开了口。

“要是…想…想念会死的话，一千次…不对，我大概…诶翔君，这个怎么念？”

吞吞吐吐了一半还是卡了壳，松本试图把注意力转移到别的地方去，于是故作好奇地指着短歌后的“笠女郎”三个字反问樱井。

“我大概已经死了千万次了吧。”

樱井还是补完了后半句，然后才回答了松本的问题，还举一反三地附赠了一些百科知识。

“かさのいらつめ，奈良时代后期的女歌人，不过至今都不知道她的生卒年月。”

松本又撇撇嘴，他对如此久远时代的歌人实在是没有什么太大兴趣，而这篇实在是有些过于热烈的爱情短歌也让他有些无措。

樱井大概也是看出了松本的这点毫不掩饰的念头，也没再接着往下说，就是故弄玄虚似的来了一句“爱情就是这么难以读懂的东西”，引得松本笑出了声来。

 

后来过了好些天，随着樱井时不时穿插进教材里的短歌例句的积累，松本倒是慢慢读懂了那些短歌，也读懂了笠女郎的那份有些过度热烈却无比悲哀的爱情。

在一个封建时代，一位爱上了贵族少爷的平民女孩，与她那一篇又一篇得不到回应的相闻歌，这个故事从最开始就注定了结局。

松本曾经还和樱井说，一遍一遍诉说爱意却得不到回应，一次一次用死亡譬喻爱意也只能独自等待的爱情，对于后人来说或许算得上凄美，但是对于笠女郎而言该是多残酷的事情。

那时候樱井说的话让松本不明所以了好些年。

“但是拥有过一段刻骨铭心的爱情这件事本身已经足够美好了。”

 

*

松本猛然从回忆里抽身，樱井的声音透过话筒清晰地传进他的耳朵里，正好和回忆重叠到了一起。

“所以说对于家持的感情，至少对于笠女郎而言，是一段足以刻骨铭心的深沉爱情——你们这个年纪大概很难体会到就是了，但是人生中哪怕只是拥有过这样一段爱情都是足够回味一生的。”

樱井留了一个漫长的停顿，目光扫过整个礼堂的观众，忽而聊到了家持与他的正妻坂上大嬢之间的相闻歌。

这个名字显然是比起笠女郎要耳熟多了，万叶集里收录了数十篇两人交互传递的短歌，从青梅竹马的时代一直到别去数年又重逢，从当年两小无猜到终结连理。松本自己也在古文课上作为例句用过两人相互应答的短歌，正是多情善感的青春期少女们课后还缠着他问家持与大嬢的故事。

“姑且不说历史上的家持并不是个如此一往情深的人，但是他留下的那些短歌里最温柔的情话，确实是都说给了自己的正妻听。”

松本缩了缩脖子，他总觉得樱井的目光在往自己的方向飘过来。但这显然是错觉，他想，毕竟在这个数千人的大礼堂里，纵然是视力再好的人也不可能准确地找到一个站在后方角落里的旧日相识的。

但是松本还是僵直着脊背不敢抬头去看屏幕上的字，毕竟要是一个不小心撞到樱井的视线的话，似乎总要发生点什么他无法预计的事情。

好在樱井声音温柔地念出了那首家持写给久别重逢后的大嬢的短歌。

“ _人もなき国もあらぬか我妹子と携ひ行きてたぐひて居らむ_ ，翻译成现代文的话，若是此世有无人之国该有多好，我便能与你两人同伴相守一生了。”

松本听到自己的学生小声感叹了一句真是温柔，不由得想着或许这份温柔里也有樱井的语气的一点功劳，然后他无意识抬起了头。

隔着十数米的距离，松本想，他是真的就那么直直地撞进了樱井的眼睛里。

这次大概真的不是他的错觉，因为下一秒，松本明显看到了樱井微微扬起的唇角，还是他熟悉的带着点危险意味的，仿佛能够整个吞噬他的模样。

“我听到你们说温柔了哦，不过我最喜欢的相闻歌并不是这一首——”

樱井抬手看了一眼手腕上的表，接着说了下去。

“大概还有点时间，我来讲一点题外话吧，关于我从前就很喜欢的一篇相闻歌的下句，写的是うちなびくわがくろかみにしものおくまでに。”

这是樱井突然提起的短歌，和这次讲座的主题也毫无关系。屏幕上还是家持的短歌，站在屏幕前的樱井却始终都没有移开望向松本的眼神。

从头到尾都听得很认真的藤井似乎没有发现自己的老师此刻的异样，她微微皱起眉头一副认真思考的样子，然后侧头问了松本什么。

松本没能回答她。

樱井的声音还在继续，低沉的嗓音一个音节一个音节地刻进他的心头。

“我从前认识的一位熟人把这句翻译成了‘直至霜华落满头’，当年他还只是个高中生，倒是翻译得很温柔。”

松本终于偏开了视线。

他后知后觉地问女孩子想问什么，却是得到了一个“已经没事了”的回答，于是有些茫然地点了点头。

这实在是一场分外漫长的讲座，松本想。

 

*

晚上学校特意安排了几位老师与樱井进行互通有无的交流会，地址是在离松本住的公寓不过五分钟路程的居酒屋。松本下意识想要找借口推辞，却被上了年纪的校长先生拍了拍肩膀。

“松本老师作为我们年轻教师的王牌，可要为我们撑一撑场子呀。”

老校长向来器重松本，这一番话堵得松本也再说不出什么推辞的话语，于是只能强打起精神来点头应好。

他习惯性地到得早了些，樱井大概还在和那群过分热情的学生周旋，这会儿还只有几位将近退休年龄的老教师到了这间居酒屋里。

“说起来，松本老师和樱井编辑是不是同一所高中毕业的？”

坂本老师是位很照顾松本的老教师，似乎是看出了松本有些莫名的不自在，大概是因为他紧张了，还特意过来聊闲话。

殊不知这个问句反而是让松本真的紧张了起来。

松本犹豫了一下，磕磕绊绊地承认了，然后补了一句说学年差了好些年，等他入学的时候樱井早就不是高中生了。

坂本老师笑起来，说东京真不愧是个人才济济的大都市。

松本到底是有些心神不定，沉默了好几秒都没回答，不过正巧这时候校长先生终于带着樱井进了门，松本的这点反常很快就被热闹的问候声整个掩盖了过去。

“这位是自去年开始在我校任职的国语教师，松本润老师。”

参加交流会的老师其实不多，没多时就介绍到了松本。松本僵着脊背站起来，没等到校长先生的声音落下便急急忙忙地鞠了个躬，正好错开了樱井的眼神。

“松本老师和您似乎是同一所高中的毕业生呢。”

坂本老师在一旁乐呵呵地补充了一句，松本无可奈何地点点头，低垂着眼帘和樱井握了手。

樱井掌心的温度比他低一点，松手的时候带着一层薄茧的指尖有意无意地擦过松本的手侧。松本抬起头来看了一眼樱井，正好落进对方的眼神里，想来是正中了樱井想让他抬头的计，于是在手松开的最后的一瞬间反击似的用力握了一把樱井的指尖。

“我从前就知道松本老师呢，向来是位很优秀的先生。”

樱井手上明明是做着点并不陌生的小动作，语气倒是平和得像是个陌生人一样，还向松本身边的坂本老师点头微笑。

老教师果然产生了兴趣。

“你们从前就有所交集吗？”

“算不得很深的交集。”

松本抢在樱井前面回答了，这不是个适合在这个场合聊起来的话题。

但是话题的中心显然还是在樱井身上，好在樱井总归也不是个读不懂气氛的人。

“嗯，算不得很深的交集吧——但是在这里遇到松本老师就有种他乡遇故知的感觉，所以难免有些怀念呢。”

校长先生也乐呵呵地笑起来。

“是啊，在这里东京人反而是外乡人呢。”

 

礼貌而略带生疏的问候还在继续，松本觉得自己挂在脸上的微笑大概都已经僵硬了起来，而相比之下樱井身上那种天然的游刃有余感，时隔多年居然还能让松本内心兀自动摇起来。

交集不深，这是他选择逃避的口不择言，却在樱井用平稳的语调又重复了一遍的时候，让他忽而产生了一种分外矛盾的心情。

明明大概再没有谁能够与他有这样深刻的交集了。用樱井刚刚的讲座里提到的话来说的话，樱井于松本，大概就是人生中仅此一次的“刻骨铭心”了。

他和樱井交往过一段时间，那是一段无比压抑又不安，却也温柔而幸福的岁月。

松本其实始终记得他和樱井在一起的，那个夜晚的每一个瞬间。

 

#

其实说到底，松本和樱井会在一起或许可以说是必然，但是他们在一起的那个契机实在是分外奇妙的。

那会儿松本已经顺利受到了高中的录取通知，倒是还没有和自己初中时代的女友分手，正好还是高中入学前的漫长的春假，不用补课的松本整天整天地就和女友去各种地方约会。

女孩子在毕业典礼结束的那天就去染了一头张扬的粉紫色头发，和松本约会的时候总是化着时下正流行的原宿系少女妆容，倒是把她八面玲珑的特征体现得淋漓尽致的。

矛盾的起源是在郁金香园里。

松本对花花草草倒是充满兴趣，反而是女孩子的兴致算不上太高，在松本自信满满地向她介绍不同品种的郁金香的时候，女孩子的态度从沉默到有些微微的不耐烦，最终还是引发了一场争吵。

他们交往了有两年出头了，期间大大小小的架也是吵了无数次，到最后多半是其中一方服了软好声好气去道歉而后重归于好的模式。

这一次争吵本来也该是这样的。

松本的一句“说到底理央你根本没有那么喜欢我吧”引得女孩子转身就跑，松本也没追上去，他们每次吵架总是会给彼此的一整个晚上用来平复心情，但是这一次的这个晚上却和从前都有些不一样。

和樱井这大半年间的往来让松本已经彻底把樱井当成了可以诉说一切的对象，于是他下意识地给樱井打了电话，半委屈半夸张地说自己又和女友吵了架，现在孤身一人了需要樱井请自己吃一顿饭来补偿一下。

松本刻意把语气放得有些胡搅蛮缠，电话那头的樱井于是笑起来，问了地址后还真的就来了郁金香园门口接松本。

樱井也不急着安慰松本，看着天快暗了，干脆就领着松本去了自家附近的家庭餐馆，给他点了一大盘茄汁通心粉，自己则就着一杯生姜汽水，安安静静地当一个听众。

松本吃了几口果然开始念叨起这一整天的经过，他其实某种程度上已经习惯了女孩子偶尔的这点小脾气，但是毕竟是自己花了时间查来的资料，一点听不进去这件事确实是有些让他难过。

“所以说我很喜欢和翔君聊天呀，你总是会认认真真听我讲话。”

松本吃得差不多了，拿起一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后对着樱井撒娇似地笑。

“谢谢款待。”

 

回去的路上松本大概是把心里的那点委屈都吐干净了，开始和樱井商量说这次要怎么去和女孩子和好，却被樱井一个用力抓住了手腕，拉到了人行道边上。

毕竟不是什么闹市区，这会儿也没有车开过的声音，也没有骑着自行车的路人，樱井这个突如其来的动作有些不明所以。

松本于是用带着点疑问的目光扭头去看樱井。

“翔君怎么了？”

“分手吧。”

樱井声音有些异常低沉，松本认识樱井这大半年来，似乎从未听过樱井这么低沉的声线，他下意识地反问了一句。

“什么？”

樱井没松开抓着松本手腕的手，他把松本拉到和自己面对面的位置，然后字字清晰地重复了一遍。

“我说和她分手吧，润，然后我和在一起。”

松本仰起脸来想看清樱井的表情，然后就被樱井倾身吻住了。

这不是个温柔的亲吻。

樱井几乎是发了狠地在啃咬着他的下唇，那股还混合着一点点生姜汽水味道的薄荷香气一寸一寸占领了他的口腔，在令人窒息的侵略性里还夹杂着一抹化不开的温柔。

这并不是他们之间的第一个亲吻，但是却是他们之间的第一个真正意义上的亲吻。

在这个侵略性又无比漫长的亲吻终于结束之后，松本发出了一个黏黏糊糊的鼻音，在彻底被樱井占领呼吸的前一秒重新呼吸进了新鲜空气。

二月份发凉的空气整个灌进肺里，却是让他的脑袋更加有些昏昏沉沉起来。

他还是想努力看清樱井的表情，但是他就这么直直地撞进了樱井的眼底。那一瞬间陡然加速的心跳几乎让他再次感到了窒息，他欲言又止了好多次，才终于声音沙哑地给了樱井一个回答。

“嗯。”

 

*

松本喝下了自己今晚的不知道第几杯日本酒，静静地听着同桌的老师们热热闹闹地聊天，并没有什么想要加入的意思。

万幸今晚大家的注意力显然都在樱井身上，没有谁在意松本有些反常的过度沉默。这会儿客套话也说得差不多了，终于是聊到了最近的年轻人似乎普遍不喜欢古文这件事上。

“说实在的，我教了这二十几年的书，今天还是第一次看到这个年纪的孩子听万叶集的讲座还能这么聚精会神的。”

专门负责古典语法的井上老师开了口，末了还开玩笑说大概是因为自己没有樱井那么吸引人的外形条件吧。

而后一片氛围正好的浅笑声飘飘忽忽地一直传到了松本的耳朵里。

“但是樱井先生也是很胆大啊，居然还能在讲座中讲起自己的亲身经历来。”

森山老师还记得樱井准确地掐着时间结束讲座的模样，身为理科老师而向来对时间有些苛刻的她自然也对樱井心存好感，连语气都柔软了几分。她微微皱起眉心回忆了一下，然后试着重复了几个小时前樱井提及的那首和歌。

“直至霜华落满头，真的是很隽永的一句呢。”

樱井笑起来。

“不过加上前文就不是什么隽永的情歌了呢。”

森山老师下意识想要追问，却又突然打趣说她一个没什么浪漫情怀的理科教师还是没必要知道上句了。

“樱井先生很擅长打破别人的幻想呢，不管是个美梦还是个绝境。”

樱井摆摆手，说自己也不是那么绝情的人，一桌人又和和乐乐地笑了起来。

这个话题很快就过去了，也没有哪位老师真像个高中生似的追问到底，毕竟早不是什么好奇心旺盛的青春期了。

不过松本是知道上句的。

_「ありつつも君をば待たむうち靡くわが黒髪に霜の置くまでに」_

他当年是这么翻译给樱井听的，“于此静候君归日，直至霜华落满头”。

在樱井那间乱乱糟糟的书房里，捧着樱井的万叶集，他整个人被樱井圈在怀里，樱井身上柔和又张扬的香味整个占据了他的呼吸。

 

“现在的孩子比起短歌俳句，大概更喜欢那些大喜利似的川柳吧。”

仅仅是出神的一瞬间，桌上的话题已经又回到了现在的高中生身上，这会儿井上老师正用一种无比遗憾的语气感叹着。

“虽然不是现在的孩子了——当年我认识的一个孩子倒是高中时代就有写短歌。”

樱井喝了一口日本酒，用有些怀念的语气回忆起来，眼角挂上了一丝不明显的笑意。

“那孩子古典语法学得不错，不过自己写短歌倒是喜欢用现代语。”

井上老师果然产生了兴趣，给樱井重新斟上酒，追问樱井那是怎么样的短歌。

“带着点孩子气又很温柔的那种，大概我这辈子都写不出来短歌——不过毕竟不是我的作品，就不具体说了吧。”

樱井说话的时候目光有意无意地落在了松本身上，但是他的目光浅淡，除了松本自己似乎并没有再被谁注意到。

坂本老师正好转过头来看到像是个旁观者的松本，于是大概也是好意，特意把松本拉进了大家的话题里。

“说起来，我们的松本老师也有自己在写短歌呢。”

话题的中心转到了松本身上的瞬间，樱井的眼神明显闪了一下，这让他没由来地感到了一阵恐慌。

“只是兴趣而已，也没有什么水准啦。”

松本急急忙忙地解释着，想把这个话题搪塞过去。刚刚樱井回忆起过往的语气太过暧昧，让他几乎有些错觉会不会下一秒樱井的嘴里就会出现他的名字。

樱井发出了一个不知是感叹还是捧场的鼻音，然后用疏远又礼貌的语气半开玩笑地接了松本的话。

“那么有机会的话请务必让我拜读一下您的作品，或许松本老师还可以考虑与我们合作出版一本自己的短歌集呢。”

松本带着一个客套的浅笑开口推辞，大概终究只是客套往来的樱井也没有坚持，话题很快又从松本身上移开了。

日本酒已经稍稍起了劲，松本看到樱井眼底星光点点，入耳的身边的同事们的声音都有些稍稍飘忽起来，这场交流会似乎也是到了尾声。

道别的时候大概也是有些微醺了的井上老师突然想起来什么似的，非要有些大舌头地念起短歌来，被坂上老师赶紧塞进了叫来的出租车里。

第二辆出租车到的时候突然下起了雨来，校长先生于是有些慌慌忙忙地让樱井先上车，却是被樱井婉拒了。

“还是老师们先回去吧，我已经事先联系过我的司机先生了。”

猛然大起来的雨让他们也没有再客气推脱，校长先生把老师们一个个送上车之后，朝樱井鞠了个躬道别，自己也上了车。

于是就只剩下了两个人，在一片有些诡异的沉默里，松本礼节性地陪着樱井等他的司机先生，却是等到了一通电话说路况不太好，不确定要什么时候才能到。

樱井挂了电话，稍稍有些苦恼地看了一眼似乎完全没有要放晴的天，自嘲似的笑了一句。

“没想到过了这么多年我也还是个雨男啊。”

松本扭过头去看樱井，大概是酒精作祟，松本忽而就被汹涌而来的回忆冲昏了头脑，鬼使神差地接了樱井的话。

“是啊，翔君只要出门就是雨天呢。”

一句话出口，让两人之间的气氛忽而就旖旎了起来。

 

*

到头来还是没等到司机先生，樱井跟着走路明显有些歪歪扭扭了的松本踩着雨水回了家，一路上还好心地脱了自己的外套给松本挡雨。

在玄关口，松本甩掉了湿漉漉的皮鞋，跌跌撞撞地进门给樱井拿干毛巾擦头发，却被樱井隔着毛巾拉住了手腕。

对于这个太过突然的动作，松本被酒精麻痹了不少的大脑竟然是没能及时做出反应，任樱井反客为主地把他压到了玄关的墙边，然后不由分说地接受了一个带着酒精气息的亲吻。

“张嘴。”

樱井的声音听起来低沉又沙哑，他的发梢滴下来的雨水顺着松本的脖子往锁骨一直流了下去，从冰凉一直到温热。

松本想自己的酒量或许比起自己预计都还要差一些，似乎是有什么不太对的样子，但是在扑面而来的熟悉又陌生的气息里，他几乎丧失了所有的判断力。

他乖乖地张了嘴，樱井唇齿间夹杂着酒精的薄荷味瞬间就充斥了他的整个口腔。樱井用舌尖轻点他的牙床，或轻或重地吮吸着他的下唇，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角溢出去，又被樱井的拇指抹开在他的侧脸。不知道是谁的吐息里的带着酒精气息的香味弥漫开来，整个笼罩了两个人的感官。

而后松本总算是用软绵绵的手推了一把樱井，这个亲吻倒是真的就这么停了下来。

樱井稍稍拉开了两个人的距离，似乎是想说什么的样子，但是这会儿松本不知因为什么而蒙上了一层薄雾的眼睛，已经连樱井的模样都有些看不分明了。

他把手上的毛巾盖到樱井已经湿透了的头上，眯起眼睛盯着樱井看了半天，终于还是自暴自弃地向前倾了身。

松本啃咬樱井上唇的力度也实在是算不得温柔，而且几乎是毫无章法的，很快就在樱井的唇边留下了一排乱七八糟的牙印。而后樱井重新反客为主，毫不客气地掠夺着松本嘴里的那点空气。

这个无声却过分激烈的亲吻，以樱井前跨一步把左腿伸进松本的双腿之间，整个掌控住松本的身体的瞬间，松本的唇间终于逸出来的一声喘息声结束了。

樱井眯起眼睛看松本，不知是因为呼吸不畅还是别的什么，他的脸颊已经明显染上了一抹暧昧的玫瑰色。湿漉漉的唇间吐出来的呼吸似乎也带上了一丝情色的意味，樱井扭过脖子去轻轻舔咬松本的耳垂，右手顺着他的侧脸一路往下，轻轻松松地就解开了一整排衬衣的扣子，而后微微发凉的指尖在他的后腰暗示性地打着圈儿。

松本努力平稳住自己的呼吸，颤抖着双手也去解樱井衬衫的扣子。湿漉漉的衬衣紧贴着樱井的皮肤，仅仅是解开第一颗扣子就几乎是耗尽了他的所有耐心。于是他狠下心来一个用力，整个拉开了樱井的衬衣。

扣子落地的声音被樱井带着点水汽的轻笑声盖了过去。

“你还是这么心急——我可没有带备用的衬衫来。”

松本闷哼一声，樱井说话时那点温热的吐息全扑到了他的耳垂上，这让他产生了些心痒难挠的焦躁感。

樱井湿热的亲吻顺着松本的侧颈一路落到了前胸，他用舌尖点了点乳尖，满意地听到了一声熟悉的回应声，然后又顺着腰侧下来，在肚脐边上留下了一个浅浅的牙印。

松本的手被樱井引导着放到了自己的皮带上，他着急着想解开金属扣，动作却是异样笨手笨脚起来。

樱井发出一声促狭的笑声。这让松本有些不满地想挣开对方的手，却是又被反握住，然后手叠着手一起把那条碍事的皮带解开，扔到了地上。

松本的腰很窄，没了皮带的束缚，稍稍有些宽大的裤腰于是就将落未落地挂在了他的臀部，内裤上的一片暧昧的水迹于是露出了一点脑袋来。樱井隔着内裤握住了已经兴奋起来的那个位置。

“唔...等等...翔君...”

樱井已经完全占据了主导权的这个认知让松本有些后知后觉地不爽起来，他咬住自己的下唇，总算是在压抑不住的鼻音里挤出几个字。

樱井从善如流地停止了手上的动作，露出一副认真的样子听松本讲话的表情，他眼底里毫无掩饰的情欲却让松本有些分外怀念。

“...先进去。”

窄小的玄关这会儿已经乱七八糟地堆上了两人的外套和湿漉漉的衬衣，松本也实在是没有信心他们的声音能不能被一扇薄薄的门完全拦截住。

 

等两个人滚到沙发上的时候，彼此皱巴巴的外裤都已经被扔在了地板上，淋了一路大雨的两人皮肤都有些发凉，但是紧贴在一起的瞬间，一股几乎要让人燃烧起来的热度自骨髓深处汹涌而来。

沙发有些窄，被樱井斜压在沙发靠背上的松本保持着一个有些扭曲的姿势和樱井接吻，樱井屈起右膝顶了顶松本胯下，满意地听到了努力吞咽着口水的人发出的黏糊糊的鼻音。

松本有些性急地把樱井的内裤扯到大腿，毫无章法地握住那根火热的东西上下撸动了几下，然后不自觉地向上挺了挺腰，樱井配合他的动作稍稍顶了顶，分身正好就顶进了松本的大腿间，顶端擦过囊袋底部，一瞬间的快感让两个人同时发出一声短促的喘息。

松本在情事里总是性急得像个小孩子，时隔多年樱井又注意到这一点的时候，不由地有些喜悦起来。

他把松本拉起来，让他双腿大开地坐到了自己腿上，两个人勃发的位置于是完全贴在了一起。在这个位置，樱井只要微微一仰头就能看到松本醉眼朦胧却被情欲染红了眼角的模样，刚刚过分激烈的亲吻让他的唇角还沾染着亮晶晶的液体，侧颈的一个浅色的牙印也还隐约留有痕迹。

松本恍惚着伸手握住两个人的分身一起套弄，断断续续的快感让他下意识又咬住了自己的下唇。他的动作实在是算不上熟练，他本来也才堪堪包裹住两个人的分身，不知是谁的体液湿哒哒地沾了他满手，却是没能让上下撸动的动作顺利多少。

樱井伸手扳下松本的下巴要和他继续亲吻，另一只手沿着腰线一路往下，暗示性地在他的尾椎骨上画着圈。樱井的指尖还是有些发凉，试探着按压穴口的动作引起松本稍有些不适地扭了扭腰，连带着手上的动作都停顿了。

“等等...我家没有润滑剂...也没有套子...”

在这个时候理智回笼早就为时过晚了，但是被自己的情欲染得黏黏糯糯的这个语调听起来怎么都不像是拒绝，而是什么欲迎还拒的邀请。

樱井挑挑眉，捏了一把松本软绵绵的臀肉，然后握住了松本那根可怜兮兮地吐着点液体却是无论如何又差了那么一点刺激的东西，力度正好地开始了套弄。松本倒吸了一口气，握着樱井的分身的没什么力度的手干脆就整个松开了，伴随着樱井的动作不自觉地挺腰，源源不断的快感让他无所适从地仰头又低头，喜欢隐忍喘息声的习惯似乎也到了极限。

樱井的声音沙哑得可怕。

“不用强忍着，润，这里不会有别人。”

松本软下腰来，倒是还倔强地不肯发出声音。他张口就咬住了樱井的肩膀，不知道是在撒娇还是在抗议。

樱井又加快了手上的动作，终于是伴着松本突然用力的一个咬下的动作，黏糊糊的白色液体沾满了两个人的大腿根。樱井指尖也沾了点带着点腥味的液体，他把它也涂到了松本的大腿间，然后托住松本的臀部直接站了起来。

松本下意识就收紧大腿夹住了樱井的腰，双手环抱住樱井的肩膀试图保持平衡。

重力的作用让松本的身体稍稍下滑了一点，于是樱井那根耀武扬威的分身正好顶在了他的臀瓣之间，过分鲜明的存在感让他有些畏缩起来，又毫无说服力地重复了一遍。

“翔君，我没有润滑剂也没有套子给你用...”

樱井不回答，一直到把松本整个压到到床上为止，才终于贴着松本的耳廓开了口。

“我不进去——所以你把腿夹紧。”

热乎乎的吐息让松本又有些恍惚起来，他下意识地就照着樱井的话夹紧了大腿，被涂满了黏糊糊的液体的大腿内侧贴在一起的感觉有些异样。他于是想起了什么似的，乖乖地翻过身去塌下腰来，把整张脸都埋进了铺得整整齐齐的杯子里。

“不可以弄脏床，我昨天刚换的新床单。”

松本自暴自弃地说着，听到樱井软下声音来应好的同时，热乎乎的硬挺分开了他的腿根，自后向前地撞击到了他的囊袋，与刚刚有些不同却有同样绝顶的快感从撞击的部分一路传上来，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他一瞬间软了腰。

樱井伸手撑住了松本的腰，然后俯下身来紧贴他的后背，顶弄的动作倒是一点没懈怠，肉体撞击的声音和有些情色的水声交织在一起，在不大的卧室里形成了一片模糊的回音。

松本的声音猛然拔高，下一秒却被樱井按住了发泄的唯一路径。他简直是任人宰割似的又被樱井翻过身来，然后听到樱井带着一丝低沉的喘息的声音问他。

“不想弄脏床单的话，你总得想个办法。”

松本已经彻底乱成一片的脑袋里无论如何都再想不到什么别的了，他借着樱井的力抬起上半身，然后调了个方向，低头含住了樱井的分身。一股浓烈的腥味顺着鼻腔占据了他的大半感官，大概是他的体液又混上了樱井的体液的味道，这个认知让他喉头一紧，樱井也就势交代在了他的嘴里。几乎是同时，他也全数交代在了樱井手里。

松本许久没有经历过与他人的激烈情事了，于是他任樱井横抱起他去浴室给彼此清理，然后在那个告别了好多年却还带着熟悉的温度的怀抱里沉沉睡去。

他甚至没有来得及听到樱井的晚安之后的那一句，语调温柔又低沉的告白。

“我爱你。”


	2. 六月、凉鞋、紫阳花

*

第二天的松本毫不意外地睡过了头，而且在他终于迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，居然还是乖乖地保持着缩在樱井怀里的姿势。

松本倒不是会自欺欺人的类型，他很坦诚地对自己承认昨晚的那场性事中，酒精最多只是个催化剂，导致这个状况的罪魁祸首还是他自己，无论是酒精还是那场雨还是樱井，都只是让他说服自己放纵的外在因素罢了。

腰部隐隐的酸痛还在提醒着他前一夜的旖旎，但是现在显然不是谈情说爱的时候。

他逼着自己下床，弯腰在衣柜里找到新的衬衣穿上，然后鼓起勇气去面对从玄关到客厅扔了一路的那些衣服。

意外的是樱井似乎在睡前还好心地把玄关的那堆衣服收了进来，虽然还是有些乱糟糟的，但是至少是分门别类地堆成了几份。

正好樱井也醒了过来，松本下意识循着樱井喊自己名字的声音回头，看到了他赤裸的上半身上还留着的几个齿痕和挠痕，后知后觉地红了耳垂。

樱井是全裸着的，但是这或许还是要怪松本自己，毕竟樱井的衣服确实都是松本扒下来扔到地上的。

他弯下腰捡起樱井那件还带着点湿气的皱巴巴的衬衣，掉了好几颗扣子的衬衣怎么看都是已经失去了实用性。于是松本干脆把衬衣扔进了洗衣篮里，然后本着对自己做的事情负责到底的态度，跑回卧室的衣柜里翻出一件白衬衫递给樱井。

樱井接过衣服的时候顺势挠了挠松本的掌心，带着点调情意味的动作让松本下意识地倒退了一步。

“樱井主编不知道一夜情的隐含意义就是醒来之后继续当陌生人吗？”

松本吸吸鼻子，拉开了和樱井的距离，也一句清算了两人的关系。他其实没打算说得多尖酸刻薄，但是他想自己要是在这个时候半推半就的话，大概就真的前功尽弃了。

他花了那么多年才学会不受樱井影响去独立生活，这种生活由不得这样滑稽的意外破坏。

樱井显然也是没想到会得到这个回应，他沉默了好久，终于还是开了口。

“抱歉，本来的计划不是这样的。”

松本终于把那些皱皱巴巴的衣服和湿漉漉的外套收拾好了，他斜倚着墙扯出一个有些嘲讽的笑容来。

“我可不知道你还有什么计划。”

他知道樱井是个多喜欢制定日程表的人，但是如果连这一次的重逢都属于“计划”的范畴的话，松本想自己或许在前一天晚上就该毅然决然地推辞掉那场交流会。

虽然老大不小的人了，会在一场纯属巧合的重逢中读出浪漫情怀，以至于直接就和旧情人滚上了床这件事，回想起来实在是有些幼稚的。

“是意外——会见到你这件事纯属意外。”

樱井是在站上那个舞台的瞬间才看到松本的，他在整个讲座期间控制着自己的眼神不要总往那个方向跑，可是心思却是不听使唤极了。

天知道他在看见松本的瞬间有多惊喜，以至于那晚的交流会上他一次次旁敲侧击地当着松本的面回忆起过往的事情，以至于他在看到那场连天气预报都没读透的大雨的时候内心简直是欣喜若狂的。

这一切都是意外，唯一不是意外的只有樱井心底那份重新澎湃起来的爱情。

但是樱井想自己也没必要解释这些东西了，他在昨晚把松本压在墙上亲吻的时候就该预想到会有这样的一个早晨了。

于是他又重复了一遍。

“抱歉，我没打算直接跨过一切和你上床的——我只是想重新追回你，润。”

樱井其实很少会对松本直呼其名，他给松本起了无数个昵称，偏偏只有名字，是只能在最认真的场合叫的一个。

比如他们交往的时候，比如他们分开的时候，再比如现在。

松本咬紧了下唇。

他对樱井认真说话时低沉的声线毫无抵抗力，从前就是了，悲哀的是时隔八年居然依旧如此。

所以他只能语气僵硬地回应樱井，并且在内心祈祷着对方不要再得寸近尺。

“樱井先生，你知道我不喜欢出尔反尔的人。”

这次樱井至少是遂了他的愿。

松本已经换了整整齐齐的西装，收拾好了自己的包，临出门前犹豫了一下，终于还是摸出备用钥匙扔给樱井。

“你随便拿一套我的衣服穿吧，早餐拜托你自己去便利店解决，出门的时候记得锁门，然后把钥匙放进信箱就行。”

这大概是他给樱井的最后一次信任了，松本想。

 

#

松本和樱井在一起的差不多三年里，有那么两次提到了分手的事情。

 

第一次是松本提出来的，在他高中二年级的那个春天，彼时的樱井也还只是个刚刚大学毕业的，位于文学编辑部最底层的新人。

那一次分手从前因到后果都是一塌糊涂的。

松本上了高中之后的古文家教依然是樱井。正好是松本母亲的工作繁忙起来的时候，于是干脆就拜托了樱井帮忙照顾松本，两个人时不时就会在补习结束后去附近的便当店一起买个晚饭吃。到后来随着自家母亲不定时的短期出差的增加，有时放学早了些的松本还会主动跑去编辑部楼下，坐在那里等樱井下班，引得编辑部前台的几个接待小姐都打趣说樱井年纪轻轻就养了个孩子。

他们在一起的事情自然是没有告诉任何人的。

两个人相处的大部分时间也都是在松本家里的那个书房里，偶尔樱井会突袭亲一口皱着眉头做题的松本，不过大部分时候都是会耐心地等松本把该做的题目都做完，然后打着奖励的名义给松本一个绵长又湿润的亲吻。到后来，他们甚至在书房里擦枪走火过，以至于松本红着脸处理掉了一整本还没写过几行字的笔记本。

其实被撞破关系是迟早的事情，但是性急到忘记锁门和松本母亲出差提前回来两件事撞到一起后的被撞破关系，实在是一场难以言喻的狼狈。

松本就是在那一场过分狼狈的意外之后去和樱井提的分手，他抱着那天樱井没来得及带走的笔记本，想着他们这一年间的胆大妄为，敲开了樱井的家门。

那天是个阳光明媚的暖春日。

松本和樱井在一起的这一年出头的时间里，每每两人结伴出行总是会遇见阴雨连绵。对此樱井总是笑着自嘲说自己是“雨男”，然后撑开一把伞揽住松本的肩一起走。

阴雨连绵了那么久，却在分手那天阳光灿烂，想来也是真的不应景。

樱井穿着有些松松垮垮的家居服开了门，比起松本熟悉的模样还要柔软很多。他看到松本的时候还是温和地笑了笑，下意识就想伸手去拍高中生的头，却被对方稍稍一个偏头避开了动作。

“润君？”

稍稍有些发哑的嗓音听起来温柔极了，松本抿紧了嘴唇不让自己动摇，然后把抱了一路的笔记本递给樱井。

“翔君之前落在我家的东西。”

松本没抬头，他是打算就这么把话说完了就走的，毕竟他想自己或许没有更多的勇气在站在樱井面前多一秒了。

“谢谢。”

樱井接过来的时候指尖正好碰到了松本的手背，这让松本不禁抖了抖。但是毕竟是与母亲信誓旦旦地约定好了的，松本即便是红了眼眶也要把组织了一整个晚上才组织起来的那句话说给樱井听的。

“然后翔君，我们分开吧——这样对我们都好。”

松本看不到樱井的表情，他只能在心底祈祷樱井不要揪着他颤抖的尾音不放。

在一片沉默里，樱井蹲下身子，抬头看着松本。

“你想要分开吗？”

松本咬紧牙关，用力点了头。他觉得自己有些看不清樱井了。

“你呀。”

樱井的手指触到了他的脸颊，他没来得及逃开这个动作。或者说，樱井语气里的温柔和指尖的温度，让他再一次留恋得挪不开步子了。

“以后提分手的时候，自己不要哭啊。”

樱井的慢条斯理地用指腹抹去松本眼角的那点水汽，然后捧住那张表情难过得一塌糊涂的脸，拉下他的身子和他接吻。

“等你高中毕业了，我就去向你的母亲收下你。”

松本也蹲下来，然后用力抱住了樱井。

“那毕业礼物我要一整套的万叶集。”

那场分手以松本在樱井肩头留下几个清晰的牙印收了场，顺带着浪费了一整瓶的高保湿护肤乳。

 

那之后一年多，松本彻底成了樱井的公寓的常客。

樱井甚至是把自己的公寓钥匙都配了一份给松本，以至于偶尔加班回去的时候甚至能看到毫不在意地穿着他的家居服躺在沙发上的高中生，甚至是让他有了点甜蜜的错觉。

第二次的分手是樱井提的，那也是他们最后一次提及分手。

在两个人的关系里，樱井总是处于绝对性的主导地位，这一点曾经拯救过他们的关系，却也是在最后彻底断绝了两个人的关系。

正好是松本春季学期的期末考试刚刚结束的时候，樱井雄心壮志地准备了大半年才提交上去的万叶集研究策划案被当时的主编一炮否决，连带着的职权骚扰甚至成了日常。但是即便如此，樱井后来想过，所有的一切——哪怕是松本母亲瞒着松本找到他希望他能远离松本这件事，都只是外在借口。归根结底，总归是他主动提出了分手的。

还是暑假刚开始的时候，松本接到了樱井的电话后一如既往地瞒着母亲，甚至着急得忘了换掉自己的凉拖，一路就跑去了樱井家里，沿路那片紫阳花正开得灿烂。他熟门熟路地上了楼打开门，然后就落入了那个带着薄荷香气的怀抱里。

他被樱井抱起来转了一整圈，借了樱井的纸笔写下一路上突然想到的短歌，然后献宝似的念给樱井听。松本开始写短歌是在和樱井交往之后没多久的日子，到如今这几乎已经成为了两个人专有的调情方式。

樱井从背后环抱住松本，安安静静地听松本念出那些好听的文字。然后就着这个姿势把稍稍红着脸等着听他的评价的松本一把拉入了情欲的深渊里。

他们一路从客厅滚到了卧室，然后是浴室，最后在书房里，樱井赤裸着上身用力地抱住了赤脚站在书架前读着万叶集的松本，几乎是要把他嵌进自己的身体里。

他们在这里读过“人生何必曾相逢”，也读过“直至霜华落满头”，而最后的最后，樱井对皱着眉头思考“空有相思日益浓”的现代语译是不是有些偏差的松本终究还是开了口。

“润。”

松本发出一个闷闷的鼻音，还沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没有注意到樱井尾音里难得的动摇。

“翔君其实这里的いや ，是不是翻译成‘只’比‘空’更好啊？”

“那大概要看你想强调什么了。”

樱井停顿了一下，伸手合上了松本手上的万叶集，语气更加沉稳了下来。

“润，我们分开吧。”

松本扭过头去看樱井，直直地闯进了樱井的眼底。

樱井偏开了视线。是他自己教松本说提分手的时候不可以红着眼眶的，他想，如今自然不能连自己都出尔反尔。

“未来还有很多年，你总要学会自己长大的。”

他向来不屑于说这种冠冕堂皇的话，但是似乎没有别的什么更好听的话用以来说服彼此的了。

那一天松本两手空空地离开了樱井的公寓之后，他们就真的从此断得一干二净。

樱井家的备用钥匙和被捏皱了的写着短歌的小纸条，都被一起丢在了书房的地板上。樱井收拾的时候，盯着那行歪歪扭扭的字看了好久。

_「思い切り愛されたくて駆けてゆく六月、サンダル、あじさいの花」_

一心奔向爱恋的，六月、凉鞋、紫阳花。

樱井用力展平那张纸条，小心翼翼地把它夹进了万叶集里。

说起来，他们第二次提及分手那天，也是一个艳阳高照的晴天。

 

*

松本改完最后一份作业收拾东西回家的时候天已经暗下来了，他的公寓离学校不算远，多数时候便是徒步回家的。不过今天的校门口似乎有一些与这个时间、这个地点有些格格不入的，小小的混乱。

他很快就发现了混乱的中心。樱井斜倚在一辆设计有些张扬的跑车边上，看到松本的时候还相当自来熟地挥了挥手，让本打算装作没看到的松本只能尴尴尬尬地停下了脚步。

“辛苦了。”

松本压抑下询问樱井来意的冲动，用一句不痛不痒的问候试图直接结束两个人之间的对话。

“我来把衣服还给你——已经洗干净了，前天谢谢你。”

樱井把一个似乎是干洗店的包装袋递过去，那副公事公办的口气倒是让松本松了一口气，他接过袋子道了声谢，转身要往回家的路上走。

“松本老师。”

樱井带着点笑意的声音从他背后响起来。

“我在想既然我都到这里了，不知道有没有机会邀请松本老师一起喝一次酒——我有很多事情想和松本老师聊一聊的。”

围在两个人周围的多是些本校的学生，大概是因为小城市里消息总是传得很快，几乎所有人都已经知道了樱井和松本曾经是同一所高中的前后辈。所以松本实在是没有那个勇气和樱井在大庭广众之下翻旧账，樱井大概也是咬准了这一点，用听起来万分真诚的语气完全排除掉了拒绝这个选项。

他于是瞥了樱井一眼，挂上了一个看起来真挚到不行的笑容。

“是我的荣幸。”

 

这个笑容也就只保持到两个人独处为止。两个人坐在居酒屋的角落里，松本低头看着面前那一大杯的生啤，静静地等着樱井开口。

“之前的事我需要道歉，我还不至于把你当成用一场一夜情就能换回来的人。”

樱井说得坦诚。

松本有些心不在焉地剥着毛豆荚，抬起眼帘看了樱井一眼，压下了自己心底稍稍有些蠢动的东西，语气浅淡地回应了樱井。

“就当是一夜情吧，毕竟算是两厢情愿的意外，不过也就这样了。”

松本这么说着，心想樱井倒是和从前没什么大变化，在他面前永远是强势而自信的那种态度，即便在如今都还能隐隐感觉到。

“你倒是长大了很多。”

樱井简直是读透了他的内心似的，突然冒出这么一句有些突兀的感叹。

松本愣了愣，倒是笑了起来。

“托您的福——这可不是客套话。”

“我其实没后悔过那时候把你推开。”

樱井自顾自地说起过往的回忆来。他们分别的这八年时间分明清晰地横亘在中间，但是连这些都能不管不顾的樱井，松本想，实在是和当年他认识的樱井一模一样。

不知道是因为从前的樱井已经足够成熟了，还是因为八年真的还不足以改变一个人。

“当年阿姨其实有来找过我，让我和你断了关系——你可能至今都没有意识到，你在我家过夜后总是会带着我的香水味回家。”

松本终于是抬起头来看樱井了。他确实不知道这件事，但是他还记得自己频繁在樱井家过夜的那段日子里，他确实是总是穿着樱井的衣服，会沾上那股不知是香水还是沐浴露的香味似乎是必然的。

“她和你说了什么才让你下定决心的？——我以为当年的你是个根本不会听人劝告的人。”

樱井歪歪头。

“现在也是——我们分开的根本原因和你母亲没有关系，当年你太依赖我了，而我没有那个自信能让你一直依赖下去。”

“所以你现在是找回你的自信了么？”

松本想自己语气里似乎带了点微妙的讽刺感，这个他所想的语气有些不太一样，不过说到底樱井也不是会因为这点语气就退缩的人。樱井很难缠，也让人难以反抗，也因此，让他曾经喜欢到不行。

“我猜你下一句要说你已经不需要依赖谁才能活下去了。”

樱井居然是还有兴致开个玩笑。

“你看你都猜到答案了。”

松本接了腔，居酒屋的气氛让他也不自觉地放松了下来。不，或许是樱井的存在本身，让他下意识地就放松了下来。即便明明让他警铃大作的人也是樱井。

“那可以换作我来依赖你么。”

樱井总是喜欢把话说得虚虚实实的，让人根本听不出里面包含了几分真心。

“当然不可以。”

松本的尾音扬了起来，不管是虚是实，所有的球都原样打回去便好。

“但是追求你还属于我的自由范畴吧。”

松本皱起脸来反问了一句。

“什么？”

樱井向正好送来刚烤好的香肠的阿姨点头道谢，然后扬起唇角对松本笑。

“我是说松本老师，你有没有兴趣和我们合作出一本个人和歌集？”

樱井摊开手，把手心里的那张被仔细塑封好了的纸条给松本看，上面歪歪扭扭的字迹简直是字如其人，扭成花儿似的尾巴大概也只属于情窦初开的少年时代了。

松本摇摇头，声音倒是又被酒精泡得软绵绵的。

“不要。”

 

*

松本早知道樱井是个难缠的人，这个“难缠”有一半是因为他在樱井面前总是没法把话说死。而樱井，很遗憾的是，熟知他的这个弱点。

但是松本总归是没想到时隔这好些年，樱井难缠的程度居然还能再加强一层。

松本皱起眉头看着站在校门口玩手机的樱井，和他正好一起出门的学生开玩笑似的地对自己的老师说“樱井先生真的没有在追求老师么”，被松本很用力地敲了一下脑袋。被玩笑话正中红心的感觉还挺微妙的，松本吸吸鼻子。

这是这个星期以来第三次在放学时间看到樱井了，和第一次引起的小骚动不同，到了第三次的时候似乎整个学校的的人都习以为常了，甚至还有人会向樱井打个招呼进行日常问候。而松本，一度怀疑樱井是不是被编辑部开除了，才能有这个闲心有事没事就从东京跑来神奈川浪费时间。

虽然，就樱井身后那辆跑车，或者是这一次的新干线车票来看，这位主编先生总之是不缺钱的。

松本也当面质疑过樱井，说他莫不是翘了正事跑来乡下的。樱井的回答一句话就堵得他说不出话来。

“我现在的正事是追求你啊。”

岁月不仅没能磨薄樱井的脸皮，反而是让它肉眼可见地厚了不少的样子。

后来又在同一个星期里连着第三天在校门口遇到樱井的时候，松本竟然是习以为常了，甚至是大大方方地走过去和樱井打了个招呼。

“好久不见。”

樱井开口的问候倒是有趣，他们不见的时间大概不管怎么四舍五入都超不过二十个小时，但是松本倒也没什么兴致吐槽他，而是顺着樱井的话接了一句。

“嗯，好久不见。”

樱井的眼睛忽而亮了起来，然后就被松本一路拉到了车站，直接送回了东京。

不过这些话基本也就只有在两人独处的时候才会出现，也算是避免了松本唯一不想面对的事态出现。某次两人在校门口遇见坂本老师的时候，对面一脸惊讶的男人，樱井回答得也是云淡风轻的。

“前些日子有幸拜读了松本老师的短歌，我正在努力说服他把短歌整理成歌集出版。”

坂本老师于是乐呵呵地拍拍樱井的肩膀为他加油。

 

入夏的时候随着期末考试的逼近，松本的下班时间也变得早晚不定起来。班上有那么几个不知为何似乎对古文颇有兴趣的学生，时不时的就捧着一本习题册跑去办公室找他，然后一聊就是好几十分钟。

不过对于一位老师来说这其实是件有些欣慰的事情，于是松本自然也就把自己回家的时间拖了又拖，有那么一两次甚至是一直拖到天暗下来才结束，不放心女高中生独自一人回家的松本还好心地送了她一程，结果被小姑娘笑说他颇有点“护崽儿的母鸡妈妈”的性格。

松本和樱井重新交换联系方式也是这个入了夏之后的事情。倒不是松本真的委婉地回应了樱井的追求，只是樱井毕竟是真的赶在工作间隙特意跑来找他的，他也实在是不好意思因为自己的工作浪费樱井的时间，于是干脆就约定了要见面的话提前说一声这回事。

这天也是，松本回了樱井的消息说有学生找他，不确定什么时候能够结束后，才重新把注意力放回自己的学生身上。

“像む这样的助动词的话，按照今天课上说的先看用法再看人称基本用来应付考试题是肯定够了的 。”

松本拿着一支红笔在女孩子递过去的笔记本上写下一排工整的字。

“至于课外教材上说的こそ~め的め基本表示劝诱的话，虽然是可以这么理解，但是你还是要记一下有例外——而且这个例外是有可能出现在试卷上的。”

女孩子点点头，接过本子却还是一副心事重重的样子，松本盖上笔帽，顺口关心了一句女孩子。

“藤井同学，说起来你最近似乎总有点心事的样子。”

藤井似乎自以为把情绪掩饰得不错，被松本的这句话显然是有些吓到了，犹豫了半晌才开了口。

“松本老师可能不知道吧，最近我们之间都在说你和樱井先生过往是不是有过什么交集。”

居然是因为八卦啊，松本后悔自己多嘴问了这一句，不过还是很好心地解答了女孩子的疑问。

“我们以前认识的，不过我高三搬出东京之后就没有什么联系了。”

藤井于是有些轻松地笑了起来，倒是总算有点高中生该有的活力感了。

“小林还说她觉得你们过去肯定有点什么，堀江说觉得你们是情敌关系——”

女孩子把尾音扬起来，连笑容里都带着青春感。

“其实松本老师从前真的有过喜欢的人吗？”

纵然是向来喜欢和学生们打成一片的松本都觉得这个问题有些难以回答了，他从前倒是也莫名其妙地充当过自己学生的情感导师，但是不管怎么说对着自己的学生说“有的，而且就是樱井翔”实在是有些吓人了。他于是笑起来，仗着老师的身份扯开了话题。

“藤井同学，不要打探老师的情感生活呀。”

松本把桌上的纸笔收拾了一下，打算结束这个话题顺便也就下班。

“因为真的很难想象老师会喜欢上怎么样的人嘛。”

女孩子撅起嘴来争辩，顺手也帮松本把桌子边上的一支钢笔放回了文具盒里。

“老师也不是什么冷血杀手啊——喜欢个谁还是能被允许的吧。”

“只是觉得老师看起来会是那种柏拉图式爱情的主角而已啦。”

年轻人说起话来倒是口无遮拦，松本在内心暗想要是自己说了实话，不知道会不会伤害到一颗纯真的少女心。

“你们把猜测老师的感情生活当成生活的娱乐很过分哦。”

松本笑起来。

 

#

松本和樱井的关系从一开始就和柏拉图式爱情相去甚远，甚至是，仔细回想一下他们陷入爱情的那段日子里，所有的节点似乎都和肉体关系是分不开的。

他们的第一次肉体关系就是在那个二月的晚上，樱井在送松本回去的路上亲吻了他，然后他们干脆一路就去了樱井家里，理所当然地就发生了关系。

其实介于松本和女孩子说清楚分手是在第二天的下午，准确来说那天晚上松本算是劈腿了——不过大概樱井和未成年的高中生上床的罪名更加深重一点。

那也是一次灾难性的肉体关系。

樱井再怎么强装镇定，没有过和同性的性经验这件事还是瞒不过去的。他在距离自己住处一条街远的便利店里买了据说是有必要的润滑剂，随手拿了惯用牌子的安全套，匆匆付了钱就拉起在门口等他的松本往家里走。

松本被风吹得有些发凉的手被他稍稍出了点汗的掌心包裹住，整个塞进了呢子大衣的口袋里，一直到进家门为止都没松开。

规规矩矩的纯情恋爱也就到此为止了。

进门的瞬间樱井转身就把松本压在门板上亲吻，松本总有些站不直这件事在这个时候就强化了两个人的身高差，松本几乎就是完全被动地仰着脸在迎接着这个过分热情的亲吻。

这个亲吻的时间里，松本的外套已经被脱得差不多了。没了厚外套的松本看起来明显是更加瘦弱了一圈，被刚刚的亲吻染得嫣红水润的嘴唇微微张着，吐出口的话语倒是没有本人的表情那么不知所措。

“翔君你有给我换洗的衣服么？”

松本本来也不是个多纯情的好孩子，虽然不排除他下意识想要假装镇定的心态，但是至少绝对真的不是对这些事一无所知的小孩子了。他上手去脱樱井的针织衫的时候，樱井已经极其流畅地解开了他的衬衫纽扣。

“如果你不介意穿我的衣服的话。”

松本手上的动作顿了顿，然后干脆放弃了一层一层扒下樱井穿得整整齐齐的上衣，伸手就往裤腰走。

“不介意——不过还是别弄脏我的衣服了。”

松本解皮带扣的速度倒是比解扣子还快，伴随着一声轻小的金属落地的声音，樱井的裤子基本就已经处在了岌岌可危的位置。松本的手还是没放下来，显然是想一鼓作气解决掉樱井身上那条沾着点寒气的外裤。

樱井眼神一暗，打横抱起松本把他整个扔到了沙发床上，然后把那个还有些发懵的高中生压在自己的双腿之间，右手毫不客气地揉了一把身下的人稍稍起了点反应的胯下，空出一只手拉开了自己脖子上系得规规矩矩的领带。

“调情也要按照基本法来吧。”

樱井把领带毫不怜惜地扔在地上，仗着位置优势有些居高临下地看着松本。

松本倒是没一点危机意识的样子。

“因为翔君看起来很想要的样子。”

樱井拿膝盖顶了顶松本的胯下，然后挑挑眉。

“有没有人教过你自己也硬着的时候不要嘲笑别人？”

松本伸长手臂环上樱井的脖子，借力抬起上半身去亲樱井的侧脸。

“现在有了。”

 

游刃有余也就到底为止了。

该到本垒的时候樱井三两下撕开了润滑剂的包装纸，试探着往自己的指尖挤了一些。冰凉又粘稠的液体顺着他的指腹往下流，弄得半只手都是黏糊糊的。

这会儿两个人发硬的分身正贴在一起，松本还在意思性地撸动几下，但是这点刺激无异于隔靴挠痒，反而是逼得他们更加迫切起来。

樱井拉着松本双腿大开地跨坐到自己身上，一手扶住松本的腰，一手沾着黏糊糊凉丝丝的液体在松本的穴口附近试探性地按压着。他指尖的温度比起松本的体温要低上不少，光是这个动作就让松本的皮肤上立起了一层浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩。

试探着挤进去半个指甲盖的时候松本无意识地漏出了一声鼻音，混杂着一丝疼痛的不适感占了这个鼻音的大半，让樱井的手指生生地就僵在了那里。

最后还是乖乖地选择了先扩张好再干正事，于是松本任人宰割似的跪趴在那里，把自己的身体完全交给了樱井处理。看不到松本表情的樱井稍稍自在了一点，挤了一大坨润滑剂在手心里温了一下，才试探着重新把手指伸向穴口。不知道是润滑剂的功劳还是刚刚那一下试探起了点作用，穴口紧绷的感觉比起刚才似乎要放松了一些。

樱井于是顺着这点润滑，一寸一寸把手指探了进去。空出来的那只手，出于对松本莫名的愧疚感，以一种还算合适的节奏帮着撸动高中生刚刚因为疼痛而有些半软下去的分身。

松本咬紧了自己的下唇。前面慢慢堆积起来的快感，和后面始终夹杂着一丝陌生的不适的异物感一起往大脑袭来。现在的姿势让他并不能看到樱井的模样，把目光向下看也只能看到樱井那双关节分明的手和他手里颤颤巍巍地吐着点什么液体的自己的分身，这种奇妙的视觉刺激倒是让他有些兴奋起来。

过分小心翼翼的扩张进行地差不多的时候，松本已经连大腿间都是黏糊糊的液体了。樱井停下手上的动作，把已经彻底软了腰的松本翻过来让他平躺下，然后咬开一个安全套的包装，犹豫了一下给松本那根被自己抚慰得已经快到了临界点的分身先戴上了。

被别人带上套的过程新奇又陌生，松本发出一个意味不明的鼻音，身体却是任人宰割地一动不动。

“你说不想弄脏衣服的。”

樱井刻意压抑喘息声的气音听起来性感到不行，不过松本也没有什么多余的空闲来想这个了，樱井的热度隔着一层薄薄的橡胶全数传递给了他的，下一个瞬间，被充填的饱满感和陌生的快感就一起袭来。像是一股电流一般，一瞬间就贯穿了身体，随着樱井挺腰的节奏，那种陌生的快感层层叠叠地堆积起来，几乎让他有些脱力了。

囊袋因着惯性拍打到臀部的声音，润滑液被挤压发出的水声，还有最直接的，混合着鼻音的喘息声全部交织到了一起。松本张开嘴大口呼吸，绝顶的快感让他几乎有些窒息。

“等...翔君...慢...”

松本这时候才切身感受到他和樱井之间体力的差异。樱井很有规律的两浅一深的抽插随着快感的累积甚至是加快了节奏，但是松本呼吸的节奏却是渐渐跟不上身体的幅度，连他自己都不曾听到过的自己的声音夹在了紊乱的呼吸里四处飞散。

而即便是在这个时候，樱井却还有余裕伸手帮他撸动连主人自己都无暇照顾的分身。前后夹击的快感几乎让松本有些失去了思考能力，他无意识地跟着樱井的动作扭腰，然后在某一个瞬间毫无征兆地绷紧了脚趾就射了出来。

他毫无章法地吞咽着满口的唾液，随着高潮下意识夹紧了后穴，逼得樱井发出一声充满危险意味的低吼，最后又加快了冲撞的速度。

即便是隔着安全套，松本还是感受到了来自樱井的温度。他恍恍惚惚地想着要是没有那层橡胶套，这黏糊糊的液体或许足够灼伤他的内壁了。

樱井还没离开他的体内，只是俯下身来和他接吻。大概是错觉，但是松本在这个绵长的亲吻里尝到了混杂着炽烈的薄荷气息的甜味，似乎没有哪款香水能够还原出这种味道，那就像是来自樱井体内的，只属于樱井的气息。

他们草草地摘下套子，甚至都没耐心打个结就扔到了地上，樱井抱着双腿有些发软的松本去洗澡，在浴缸里还差点又擦枪走火，结局还是用手和嘴解决掉了这点火苗。

至于为什么说这是一场灾难性的肉体关系，倒不是因为两个人在本垒之前摸索太久，真的到了本垒又比起预计的时间早结束了不少这种意外——毕竟第一次上床的年轻人之间总是会有各种意外的。

问题出在那两个没有打结的安全套上。

它们正好落在了被草草扔在地板上的松本的衬衫上，于是那件松本最中意的衬衫就这么带着他主人的体液被扔进了垃圾桶里。

 

那之后他们的爱意与肉体的结合以完全的正比例模式增长。他们从樱井家到爱情旅馆，甚至在松本家的书房里，在松本母亲的一门之隔外压抑地交缠过。

他们的关系，用松本曾经说过的话的话，便是“充斥了肉欲与文学”的关系。两者是交替的，甚至是重叠的，但是这段乍见诡异的岁月，大概也就是他人生中最幸福的岁月了。

那时的他拥有想要拥有的一切，可以尽情做所有想做的事情，不用面对成长的悲哀，天塌下来都有他的翔君帮他撑起来。

 

*

出校门的时候樱井居然是还在，反而是吓得松本掏出手机重新确认了一遍自己是不是打完字忘了点发送键。

跟在松本身后一起出校门的藤井抬头看了一样两个人，这个年纪的女孩子总是能感受到这种奇妙的气场的，于是她和松本挥挥手就抱着书包独自跑上了回家的路。

没了别人，松本的精神稍稍放松了些，语气也莫名地软了下来。

“你们编辑部是真的没有工作的么？”

樱井耸耸肩。

“我今天早上醒来的时候就决定了晚上一定要见到你，所以我提早完成了工作来见你啊。”

松本一脸无法苟同的样子。

“这种酸溜溜的情话还是留着讲给别人吧，你明明知道我早就免疫了的。”

“是挺酸的。”樱井倒是承认得爽快，“但是也是真心话啊。”

“那你就把你的真心话收一收吧。”

松本用上了老妈子似的有些过度苦口婆心的语气，倒是习惯性地就跟着樱井去了居酒屋的方向。

“我除了会讲情话给你听，如今可是一无所长啊。”

樱井笑起来。

“胡说，你明明还有钱。”

大概是刚刚和女孩子聊到情感问题时有意无意地回忆起了过往的事情，松本难得的有了点跟着樱井瞎开点玩笑的兴致。

樱井自然不会错过这个难得的机会。

“那我可以用我的全部财产换一个你么？”

反正也没几分认真的意思，松本于是也很轻松地笑了起来。

“不可以。”

 

喝酒的时候松本聊到了自己的学生们，说刚刚被女孩子打探了一番八卦，还被评价说看着像是柏拉图式爱情的忠实拥护者。

樱井笑起来。

“现在的你的话确实会给人这种错觉吧。”

松本总是把衬衫西服穿得整整齐齐的，在学校里的话即便是在盛夏日也连领带都不会松一松，柔软的刘海垂下来把有些凌厉的眉毛遮掉了大半，给人一种微妙的介于疏远和亲近间的距离感。

樱井顿了顿，压下了脑海里突然浮现出来的被自己压在身体底下的松本的模样，欲盖弥彰似的喝了口酒。

“她们还把猜我们两个的关系当成了茶余饭后的谈资。”

松本大概是没注意到樱井的样子，又或者是不想顺着樱井的话回忆起他们的过往，又把话题放到了自己的学生身上。

明明给人一副生人勿近的距离感的打扮却偏偏和自己的学生混成一片，这种莫名的矛盾感放到了松本身上倒也是意外的和谐。樱井眯起眼睛来回忆着刚刚听到的名字。

“是叫藤井吧，刚刚那孩子。”

松本点点头，樱井便接着往下说。

“她好像很喜欢你。”

松本笑了起来，摇了摇还剩下半杯的啤酒，用有些揶揄的语气回樱井。

“作为老师被自己的学生喜欢不是件好事么——你不至于吧，把全世界都当成情敌？”

樱井倒是没想到这一层去，但是松本这个回答里隐含的本人的思考方式让他有些莫名地心情大好起来。

“你一天不答应我的追求我就一天不能放心嘛。”

松本不出意料地红了点耳垂，不过大概是酒精的作用。

“其实你自己还不是很享受这个过程。”

樱井眨眨眼。

“但是你答应我后我也会很享受和你恋爱的过程的。”

“说真的，亲爱的主编先生——”松本拉长了尾音回答他，“你这个级别的情话只适合对付的我的学生吧。”

 

告别的时候松本婉拒了樱井说送他回去的提议，借着一点恰到好处的微醺感踩着脚下的砖块慢慢走回家。

身后传来了樱井不知为何听着有些严肃的声音。

“但是和学生间，还是不要随随便便就走那么近比较好哦。”

松本挥挥手表示回应，却是撇着嘴在心底吐槽，当年和自己的学生搞在一起的人有什么资格说这个。


	3. 且恋焉，生于世

*

暑假快结束的时候松本接到了隔壁数学办公室的小野老师的联络，拜托他去联谊会凑个人数。

小野是这所学校里为数不多的和松本差不多年纪的年轻老师，是个爽朗外向的人，松本时常看到他和自己的学生们一起抱个篮球吵吵闹闹的样子。不过另一方面，小野倒是和自己的女学生们保持着一定的距离，对此松本的解读是这位因女友招募中而闻名全校的老师，大概是想避开一切可能造成误会的东西。

“你确定要找我去凑人数么——当初是谁说我的存在阻挡了你的桃花运的？”

松本笑着回应电话那头的人，听到对面用明显是很沮丧的语气回复了自己。

“要是我找得到别人肯定不会拜托你啊——总之你来了之后尽量表现出钢铁直男的感觉好不好，就当帮帮我——另外如果你有什么认识的男性朋友能不能再帮我找一个！”

这么明显的态度，显然是这一场联谊中有心仪的女性了。松本好心地决定不揭穿这件事，正好看到樱井发来的消息，于是带着点看热闹的意思答应了小野。

联谊会的地址选在了东京都内，松本坑来了樱井和小野会合后，还被精心打扮了一番的同事用意味深长的目光上下打量了一番。

“我不知道你们两位原来关系这么好的啊。”

松本作势要打小野，逞了一时口舌之快的人赶紧摆出一副求饶的姿势。

“抱歉抱歉，开个玩笑而已——等等就拜托两位帮我一把了！”

 

来的三个女孩子都是大学刚毕业的样子，正好是那种嘴上说着自己老了，却终究还算是踩在青春尾巴上的年轻人。颇有些沉稳大方的大家闺秀的感觉，倒不像是会通过联谊会认识的类型。

第一轮点酒的时候就发生了点特殊状况，对面一个姓立花的女孩子一脸犹豫地说自己对酒精过敏，怕是要扫了大家的兴。小野赶紧安慰对面说这就是一次聚餐一样的活动，没必要非喝酒，然后问女孩子想喝点什么无酒精饮料。

立花犹犹豫豫地点了杯乌龙茶，显然还是对自己的格格不入有些抱歉的样子，松本于是也好心开口解了围。

“立花小姐要不要试试看绝对是独一无二的饮料？”

女孩子有些不知所措地点了点头，于是松本点了一杯生姜汽水一杯乌龙茶，又要了一个空杯子把两者混合起来，调出了一杯色泽颇像啤酒的东西。

松本把杯子推到女孩子面前，正要处理剩下的一整杯乌龙茶兑生姜汽水时，却是被樱井突然伸过手来拿走了杯子。

松本挑挑眉看了一眼樱井，樱井倒是一脸自然的样子，解释说自己等等要开车也不能喝酒，然后把自己面前的生啤推到了松本面前。

“不如松本老师喝吧，要是真的喝醉了我可以载你一程的。”

对面的女孩子们发出一声意味不明的感叹，坐在最外侧的姓中村的女孩子是三个人里最健谈的，这会儿还自来熟地八卦了一句两个人。

“松本先生和樱井先生的关系很好的样子呢。”

樱井回答地游刃有余。

“是啊，我可是用尽全力在追他——劝他和我们合作出版一部短歌集呢。”

三个女孩子都笑了起来。

“不愧是现在最知名的文学编辑呢，樱井先生。”

 

不说这场联谊到底有没有牵线成功，六个人总归是聊得很开心，以至于差一点就要赶不上末班电车。

三个男性还是很有绅士风度地送了三位女性一直到了车站，然后才转去搭回神奈川的电车。电车上多是些刚刚结束加班的公司社员，三个人上车的时候居然是已经没有了空位，于是抓着把手和电车一起摇啊摇。小野大概是忙着和刚刚交换了联系方式的女孩子聊天，一直低着头在打字，过了好些站才猛然醒悟的样子，扭头来问樱井。

“樱井先生不是东京人吗——怎么和我们坐的同一辆电车？”

樱井瞥了一眼松本，后者回了一个威胁性的眼神，于是浅笑起来。

“难得想去看看横滨未来港的夜景。”

小野回了个没什么兴趣的鼻音，继续把注意力回到了自己的手机上，松本倒是从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。

结果到了横滨站的时候三个人一起下了车，小野急着跑去搭转乘的电车，却是发现自己已经错过了最后一班，于是咬咬牙出了站去打车。沉浸于与刚认识的女性对话的小野甚至都忘了问一句松本要不要一起走，打篮球练出来的体力也让他很快就把两个人直接甩到了后面。

“哇不是吧，这么见色忘友的么这家伙。”

松本吐槽了一句，慢慢悠悠地打算直接从横滨站走回去，其实也就是三十来分钟的距离，也不算是不能步行的长度。

樱井理所当然地跟着松本一起走。

“樱井主编，你的那辆酷炫的跑车是怎么了——你特意不喝酒难道不是为了开车么？”

樱井对答如流。

“停在你家附近了，所以要过去再开它回家。”

松本表示他不是很懂有钱人的这种操作。

盛夏的夜半倒是勉强算得上凉爽，樱井跟着松本沿着小路往前走，转过一个大弯倒是就看到了横滨未来港上的一片灯火。松本侧头看了一眼，倒是没有要停下脚步来欣赏的意思，樱井于是也跟着往前走，似乎完全忘了自己刚刚编出来的想看看这里的夜景的借口。

“说起来。”

松本转过身来，似乎是终于理顺了刚刚有些不太正确的逻辑。

“刚刚的居酒屋明明就在都内，你完全可以搭电车先回家的吧。”

樱井一脸早有准备的样子。

“但是偶尔也想和你一起并肩试试看走到天荒地老啊。”

“我是不是每天都要提醒你一次——”

松本停下脚步来故作严肃地看着樱井，下一秒两个人的声音就叠到了一起。

“我们已经分手了。”

这话越说越没底气，松本心想，但是勉强还算个事实。

“所以说...”

“但是啊——”

然后樱井的声音就彻底盖住了他的。或者说，连樱井的气息都覆盖住了他的，带着一丝茶香味的生姜汽水味，还有樱井身上永远散不去的薄荷香。

“你并不抗拒这种接触不是么？”

松本咬了一口樱井的下唇表示反抗。

“但是我比起乌龙茶兑生姜汽水还是更喜欢直接喝啤酒。”

 

#

松本和樱井间的第一个亲吻并不是他们在一起的那个晚上的那次，带着发甜的生姜汽水味儿的亲吻，而是在更久之前，松本刚刚收到高中的录取通知书的那一天。

虽然那个亲吻比起亲吻本身的意义，或许更接近一次大冒险一样的游戏。

松本收到录取通知书的那天他的母亲正好去了大阪出差，于是交给了两个人两张福泽谕吉，说是作为对樱井这大半年来的家教成果的谢礼，让两个人去吃些好吃的东西当做庆祝。

樱井的本意是带着松本去吃银座的高级意大利料理的，结果还是没抵挡住松本腻着声音的央求，带着松本去了一家还算有名的居酒屋，并且，介于松本是个完完全全的未成年人，掩人耳目似的坐到了最角落的位置里。

点单的时候松本大着胆子非要点啤酒喝，被樱井用力地敲了敲脑袋拿回了酒品的单子，然后把一张只写了可怜兮兮的几行字的无酒精饮料单放到松本面前，说在喝酒的问题上绝对不会向他妥协。

松本撇撇嘴说那就喝可乐，然后一脸委屈地低头去研究料理的内容。

樱井到底还是心一软，安慰小孩子说给他调一个没有酒精的啤酒饮料，然后就点了杯乌龙茶和生姜汽水，又要了个空杯子把两者混合起来，递到松本面前。

“喝这个吧。”

乌龙茶冲淡了一点生姜汽水的褐色，又带上了汽水特有的气泡感，看起来倒确实是有点啤酒的样子。松本试探性地喝了一口，乌龙茶特有的苦味混上了生姜汽水的甜味，其实算不上有多好喝，但是一口咽下去之后总是有种奇妙的想再喝一口的冲动。

樱井倒是大大方方地点了杯生啤，而且仿佛是刻意炫耀似的，喝下一大口之后露出了一个非常生动的表情，看得松本心底里好不容易按捺下去的那点冲动又蠢蠢欲动起来。

他恨恨地点了最贵的大份秘制关东煮，然后要了个三人份的烤牛舌试图泄愤。

樱井一脸看穿了他的表情，扬了扬手里装着钱的信封。

“这可是你妈妈的钱哦。”

一句话就堵死了松本。

 

快吃完的时候松本还是没忍住，一脸讨好地蹭到樱井身边的位置去，满眼真诚地朝樱井撒娇。

“我就尝一小口，真的，就一小口，翔君。”

松本很少会反抗樱井，毕竟他完全不知道樱井手里有自己的多少把柄。但是另一方面，松本隐隐约约也有些察觉到，樱井其实对于自己的撒娇毫无抵抗力，很多时候只要一脸真诚地耍个赖，基本樱井也就能遂了他的愿了。

所以他坚持不懈地竖着一根食指在樱井面前晃悠着，心想着喝不到酒就彻底没有了来居酒屋的意义。

“乌龙茶生姜汽水不好喝么？”

樱井一把抓住了那只在自己眼皮底下瞎晃悠的手，瞥了一眼松本位置上那个已经差不多空了杯子，顿了顿又补充了一句。

“好歹是我特意调给你喝的啊。”

松本深知这种时候就要顺着樱井的话说，不然再怎么撒娇都没戏。

于是他挤出一张甜甜蜜蜜的笑脸，顺带着连声音都沾了蜜。

“翔君调的饮料怎么会不好喝呢——但是呀，我想尝尝看正宗的啤酒的味道嘛——”

他把尾音拖得又黏又长的，在甜蜜感十足的同时也带上了一点难缠的威胁意味。

樱井叹了口气，到底还是妥协了。

“那你闭上眼睛。”

松本稍有些不明所以地看了樱井一眼，对面倒是一脸正经的样子，于是他也就乖乖听了话，闭上眼睛等着下一步指示。

下一秒，什么柔软又温热的东西就贴上了他的嘴唇，带着一丝陌生的苦涩味和浅浅的薄荷香气。松本下意识地想睁开眼睛，樱井却是抢先一步拉开了两个人的距离，然后用一种松本看不透的眼神回望松本。

松本下意识砸吧了一下嘴，那一丝浅浅的苦涩味和他嘴里残留着的生姜汽水的甜味混到了一起，终于是一点苦味都没有了。

“怎么样，啤酒的味道？”

不知道是不是错觉，松本觉得自己有那么一瞬间在樱井眼底看到了一丝陌生的占有欲。

他吸了吸鼻子，稍有些委屈地回答樱井。

“都是生姜汽水的味道，一点都尝不出来。”

樱井笑起来。

“等你成年那天我再陪你好好喝一次酒吧。”

松本扳着手指数还剩下多少年，然后鼓气脸颊来非要和樱井拉钩约定。

“拉钩上吊一百年不许变。”

想来那时候的樱井倒也是好脾气地陪着他一起念了一遍傻乎乎的台词，虽然这个约定到底是没有实现。

毕竟他们分开的那年，松本距离成年也还有好些日子。

 

*

开学的时候松本遇上了件麻烦事。

不知道算不算是樱井的乌鸦嘴，总之是那个时常缠着他问问题的藤井的母亲突然跑来了学校，不分青红皂白地就指责松本对自己的学生出手，闹得整个学校都有些沸沸扬扬的。

自然是个子虚乌有的乌龙事件，说到底似乎是女孩子的父母闹离婚，母亲为了表达自己对孩子的关心难得回了趟家，正好撞到松本好心送女孩子回家。小姑娘也没想太多就说了松本是自己的老师，结果大概是被自己的婚姻失败冲昏了头脑的女人就冲去了学校发泄自己的情感。

虽然全校都没几个人把这件事情当真的，但是藤井大概是觉得抱歉，连着几天都请了病假不肯来学校，好不容易来了见到松本也是转头就跑，连带着古文成绩也直线下降了。

其实被自己的学生敬而远之对于松本来说不是什么太大的问题，但是向来喜欢古文的女孩子因为这个乌龙事件而失去对古文的兴趣倒是让松本挺困扰的。

正好小野刚刚和自己的新女友开始交往，沉浸在恋爱中的人看恋爱这件事似乎总是特别敏感，拍拍松本的肩膀一口咬定说女孩子大概是真的喜欢他，不然不至于会有这么过激的反应。

松本不置可否。他拜托了几个藤井的好友帮她补习古文，但是总归是没什么作用，让他不由地有些心急起来。

时隔一个来月，松本终于是在校门口看到了藤井，正想着要不要上去聊两句，就看到了那个总是化着有些过度精神的精致妆容的女性，于是下意识就停住了脚步。

事实证明正值中年的女强人中，确实是颇有一部分人是有些蛮不讲理的。这会儿藤井的母亲显然就是注意到了松本，连自己的女儿都顾不上了，三步并作两步就冲到松本前面，一脸咄咄逼人的样子。

松本实在是不擅长应付这种类型的女性。

“藤井太太，您什么时候才能相信我，或者说您女儿说的都是实话呢？”

女人画得有些浓的眉毛一挑，开口就是一连串的质疑。都是些一个月前已经听过一遍的话，松本听着听着倒是神游起来，想着她到底是有多不愿意面对自己是一位失败的母亲这个事实，差点没控制好自己的表情。

附近围了几个面露好奇的学生，藤井大概是实在觉得丢脸，过去拉拉自己母亲的衣角试图结束这场滑稽戏。

不过让女人的声音戛然而止的还是樱井的跑车的刹车声，这种招摇的车型和耀武扬威的声音在这种时候倒是真的起了点作用。

樱井自然知道这位难缠的母亲的事情，松本在前些日子还和他抱怨过，说都怪他的一语成谶。

那就负起责任来吧。

樱井给松本送去一个眼神，松本回了他一个意味不明的眼神。

女人大概也曾经在什么杂志上看到过樱井的照片，看着樱井走过来的几秒钟里都保持着同一个稍有些僵硬的姿势，大概是在思考为什么算是半个名人的樱井会出现在这里，以及樱井为什么看起来似乎和松本是友人的样子。

然后樱井在松本身边站定，伸手大大方方地揽住了松本的肩膀。

“抱歉，您找我的男朋友有什么事吗？”

松本敢发誓他看到围观的那几个学生脸上露出了相当诡异的笑容。

完蛋了，说不清了。他自暴自弃地想。

 

*

确实是说不清了，那之后他和樱井的绯闻瞬间成为了全校茶余饭后的话题。全校，指的是从他自己的学生一直到共事了这几年的同事们，他们现在每天的问候都是“今天也和樱井主编有约了吗”。

至于还记得当时交流会的场景的校长先生更是一脸与年龄不符的青春感，拍拍松本的肩膀说当时你们刻意保持距离也是辛苦了，还开玩笑说早知道当时应该拜托松本去邀请樱井来进行讲座，弄得松本有些哭笑不得的。

罪魁祸首的樱井倒是一脸坦坦荡荡的，还是时不时跑来学校门口等他一起去吃个饭，还和松本的那几个学生打成了一片，有好几次松本出门的时候都看到樱井身边围着好几个人，在看到松本之后一个个都冲着他们挤眉弄眼的，然后嬉笑着和两人道别。

不过也有点好事。

那次樱井用有些极端的方式救场之后，藤井倒是恢复了原来的样子，考试成绩也渐渐地回到了原来的位置。

为此松本还好心情地嘲笑小野说快三十岁的老男人果然还是猜不中女高中生的心理，被小野嗤之以鼻，还非要反驳说那是因为女孩子发现自己的喜欢毫无胜算罢了。

松本啧了一声，说你就是因为这种死不承认自己出错的性格才导致和女朋友交往没几个月就被甩的。

小野不甘示弱地回了一句说就你这张嘴，估计全世界也只有那位文学主编先生能够对付了。不出意料地就被松本敲了敲脑袋。

 

年末的时候一年一度的恋爱短歌募集又开始了，松本是在课最后公布这个消息的。

于是随着下课铃声响起，角落里向来喜欢八卦的小林举起手来，大声问松本有没有什么例文可以看的。

“比如说老师写给樱井主编的那种短歌？”

十几岁的女孩子总是可以畅所欲言的，这一点松本其实倒是挺羡慕的。

反正也是下课时间了，松本也没打算要装严肃到底。他于是笑着回答女孩子。

“我先澄清一个误会哦，我现在和樱井主编并不是恋人关系。”

底下果然传来一片高高低低的怀疑声，不过松本没打算继续这个话题，转身就在黑板上写下了一行字。

“比如说这样的短歌就可以哦。”

_「昨日逢い今日逢うときに君が言う「久しぶりだな」そう久しぶり」_

_时隔一天的你说_ _「久违」嗯正是如此_

松本无视了底下那一片年轻人们的口哨声，一脸认真地鼓励大家多多参与，然后就把那群过分八卦的学生抛在身后离开了教室。

他可不想被追问这首短歌的灵感来源是什么。

 

#

松本前段时间整理房间的时候翻到了自己高中时代用过的那个笔记本，写着些零零碎碎的短歌，多半都是和樱井有点关系的，剩下的那些又有一大半是写的雨。

其实松本一直到遇到樱井之前，不，松本除了和樱井在一起的那几年里，一直都是被称为“晴男”的存在。

从小每逢出游，哪怕是前一天天气预报说了要迎来台风，第二天也必然是晴空万里的。人总是会对自己得不到的东西有种莫名的憧憬，于是和樱井在一起的那些阴雨连绵的日子里，松本倒是真的写下了好些关于雨的短歌。

但是松本和樱井在一起后迎来的第一场雨其实着实让他有些措手不及。

 

还是刚刚在一起的那个春假尾巴上那几天，樱井一脸正直地向松本的母亲报备之后，就带着松本跑去了长野玩。

长野有个叫阿智村的地方，算不得什么很有名的旅游景点，交通也是非常不方便。但是另一方面，连路灯都没几盏的这个山间的城市，能看到全日本最璀璨星空。樱井事先订了两人间的温泉旅馆，于是这会儿就坐上了旅馆的女将亲自开来接他们的小轿车。

去旅馆的路上稍稍上了年纪却是精神抖擞的女将和两个人攀谈了几句，她下意识地就以为樱井和松本是兄弟关系。

“这个年代很少见到关系这么融洽的兄弟了呢——我家的孩子天天碰到就吵架。”

女将笑着感叹，松本似乎想说什么，却被樱井抢了先。

“我毕竟算是这孩子的半个保姆了呢。”

在毫不相干的人面前没必要非把两个人的关系说个明白，樱井在女将看不到的角落里抓住了松本的手，用大拇指的指腹安慰性地揉了揉松本的手背，这个天生怕冷的人即便是多裹了一件樱井的厚外套这会儿手也还是有些发凉的。

“樱井先生看来是位很负责的哥哥呢。”

女将大概是发自内心地感慨了一句，又拐过一个弯，终于把车停在了一片精心打理过的庭院边上。

“两位先下车吧，行李交给我们就行。”

随着女将的声音落下，庭院里边有些古色古香的和式旅馆里就走出来两个穿着橄榄色和服的女人，年长一点的那位领着两人就沿着石子路往旅馆里走，年轻一点的女性则是和女将一起拖着两人的行李默默跟在后面。

进门换上室内拖之后，女将带上一副金丝眼镜捧着名册和两人确认晚上送他们去看星空的时间和第二天的早餐时间，刚刚那位年轻的女性给两人端上了热乎乎的抹茶和搭配的日式点心，向两个人微微一鞠躬又推着放在一边的两个人的行李先行去了他们预订的房间里收拾。

“那么两位就是今晚六点的晚餐后发车去看星空，明天的早餐安排在八点三十分这样了。”

女将拿着一支铅笔写了点什么之后向两人一鞠躬，带着两人参观旅馆内的设施布局。这间大概已经有了数十年历史的旅馆还是老式的建筑，没有电梯，若是住在二楼三楼的客人都要踩着木制的楼梯回房间。温泉倒是占了这间旅馆的很大的一块面积，温泉门外放着的牛奶的自动贩卖机大概就是这间老旅馆里最现代化的设施了。

最后女将用拴着精致的挂坠的钥匙打开了和式的推拉门，松本瞥了一眼挂在门边上的名牌，上面手写的“樱井”两个字让他的脸颊有些莫名发烫。

房间的榻榻米上已经铺好了两床被褥，边上的小桌上还放着一盘什么小点心。女将将钥匙交给樱井，微微一鞠躬离开了房间，走之前提醒了一句说今晚会准时备好晚餐等待两位去享用。

一直到门被无声地关上之后，松本才终于稍微放松下来。他饶有兴致地研究了一遍屋子的布局，然后跪坐在地上去看被整整齐齐地收在衣柜里的浴衣，一件是绀青色一件是绛紫色，松本犹豫了一下把绛紫色的浴衣拿出来放到了自己的床边。

“我还是第一次住温泉旅馆呢。”

松本有些兴奋地说。时间还早点，樱井也不急着收拾行李，走到松本身边弯下腰来，极其自然地抬起松本的下巴亲吻了一下那张刚刚吃过日式点心还带着点甜丝丝的味道的嘴，然后一脸若无其事的样子开了口。

“那可要留下点美好的回忆才行呢。”

 

结果还是没得到什么太美好的回忆。大概。

享用完极其精致的料理之后去星空乐园的车也就出发了，除了他们两人还有一组带着孩子的三人家庭和一对情侣，一路上三人家庭里那个看着不过小学生年纪的女孩子带着点兴奋的语调和她的父母一直在说着些什么，倒是给稍稍有些发凉的车里带来了一丝难以形容的温暖。

天是在他们下车后没多久开始阴起来的，肉眼可见厚起来的云层没多久就把大半的星星挡了个干净，松本撇撇嘴想大概需要多等一段时间让风把云吹散了，结果过了十几分钟却是落下了豆大的雨点来，连天狼星都彻底看不见了。

匆匆跑回车里的时候小姑娘已经委委屈屈地在父亲怀里哭了，那对情侣似乎也是一脸遗憾的样子，松本隔着车窗看雨水落下，倒是从这种遗憾里读出了另一种浪漫。外面已经一片黑暗了，于是车窗几乎是成了一面天然的镜子，映出了松本的样子，也映出了松本身后樱井的面容。

樱井在看着他，眼底里是化不开的温柔。这个认知让松本的心跳漏了一拍，他转过身去直直地对上了樱井的眼神，后者倒是稍有些不好意思地眨了眨眼睛，和松本坦白说自己从小到大都被人叫做“雨男”的事实。

“我以为这次能侥幸一次呢。”

樱井嘴上是这么说着，语气里倒是听不出来多少抱歉的意思。

松本拉下樱井的脑袋，借着前后座椅背的遮挡，过分大胆地咬了一口樱井的侧脸。

“坏蛋。”

 

这场雨也让本来兴致勃勃想要拉着樱井去泡露天温泉的松本只能放弃原计划，和樱井两个人挤在挺宽敞的室内的大温泉池的角落里，一起隔着落地的玻璃窗看越下越大的雨。

泡完温泉之后松本喝了瓶冰得正好的草莓牛奶，樱井斜眼看着松本发梢的水滴落下来，顺着他后颈的曲线往下流，最后落进了绛紫色的浴衣领口里面再也看不到了。

还挺色气，樱井啧了一下舌头。

回了房间的松本打开了电视，已经到了各大电视台都在放电视剧的时间了，松本看了一会儿觉得有些无趣，于是转过脸去问樱井有没有什么别的好玩的东西。

松本被温泉的热气蒸得软绵绵的嗓音还带着一丝草莓牛奶的甜味，稍稍有点躲闪意味的眼神包含了点什么意思也是昭然若揭，樱井扬起唇角，偏过身子去和他接吻，果然是一股浓郁的草莓香气。

接吻这种事松本倒是学得挺快，这次已经能伸出舌头回应樱井了。樱井眼神一暗，为了显示出自己比松本大的那五六年不是白长的，反击似的用力吸吮着他的唇瓣，毫不客气地掠夺尽了他口腔里所剩不多的空气。

谁也不服输的这一吻终了，松本眼睛里蒙上了一层亮晶晶的水汽。他本来就系不好浴衣的带子，刚刚为了反击樱井侵略性的亲吻而下意识扭动了几下的身体已经把系得乱七八糟的腰带撞散得差不多了，以至于他的大腿已经完全从松松垮垮的浴衣下摆里露了出来，这会儿一只作乱的脚丫子正在樱井的胯下，充满暗示性地轻踩了几下，然后就被樱井抓住脚踝整个扒掉了碍事的浴衣。

松本倒是有乖乖地穿着内裤，不过这会儿已经被撑起了一个微妙的形状，看起来总觉得有些过分紧绷的样子。

樱井隔着内裤就下手揉了两下，满意地看到刚刚还有心情作怪的人突然一仰脖子，唇间吐出一声模糊又黏稠的喘息声来，然后俯下身去坏心思地贴着松本的耳朵提醒他。

“这里的隔音很差哦。”

松本一下子屏住了呼吸，隔壁房间住的那家人和乐融融聊天的声音果然是隐隐约约能听到一些，他于是突然有些不知所措地张大眼睛去看樱井，下意识地想要寻求帮助。

樱井慢条斯理地按揉着松本胯下的手完全没有要停下来的意思，甚至是变本加厉地直接伸进了内裤里，力度正好地握住那根东西，凭借着记忆在几个敏感点按了几下。樱井指尖有一层薄茧，稍有些粗糙的触感和最敏感的部分贴合在一起摩擦的感觉简直比起松本自己解决生理问题的时候还要舒服上好多倍。

松本大张着嘴，拼命压抑着声音呼吸了几口，试图对抗下半身源源不断地传上来的快感。最后还是冲破了理智的屏障，漏出来了一声七分情欲三分软糯的鼻音，然后赶紧抬起一只手捂住了嘴，试图阻挡徘徊在嗓子口的那一声声的喘息声。

樱井完全没有要放过他的意思，反而是毫无顾忌地拉下了他的内裤，用一个充满挑衅的眼神看了松本一眼，然后低头就含住了那个热乎乎的头部。大概是刚刚泡了温泉的缘故，即便是这个部位都没有一点腥味，反而是因为温泉水而带上了一丝微妙的清甜味。

樱井的舌尖在头部画过一整个圈，完全被掌控弱点的人果然又没压抑住自己闷闷的鼻音，然后不知是害羞还是不甘心似的，一只手软绵绵地伸过来揪住了樱井的头发。樱井很尽职地照顾到了没有被口腔包裹住的部分，握着下半部分柱身的手也没停下动作，这让那只抓着他头发的手都有些无所适从起来。

然后那只手突然一个用力，樱井及时停下了吞吐的动作，坏心眼地堵住了顶端，以一种胜利者的姿态看着松本，凑过去要和他分享残留在自己口腔里的，松本自己的味道。

“呜...翔君...让我去...让...”

樱井猛然有些佩服起自己在这个时候还能忍住分开身下的人的大腿直接进入正题的冲动，他哑着嗓子朝松本的耳朵里吹气。

“不可以哦...弄脏了这里的浴衣的话。”

他伸手把松本拉起来，想着欺负小朋友的部分差不多也该到此为止了，却没料到松本顺势就把他扑倒在榻榻米上，然后塌下腰，讨好似的低头学着刚刚他的样子，含住了樱井自顾自挺立多时的分身。

不知道是在撒娇还是在报复，还是只是被刚刚一潮接一潮的快感冲昏了头脑。

樱井勉强维持住了自己的尊严没有被这一波意外的快感逼出声音来，他动作利落地借着润滑剂的作用往松本后穴探手指，那个卖力地舔着他的分身的人果然在被进入的一瞬间僵硬了一下，发出一个不明显的哼唧声来。

隔壁房间的那家人大概是准备睡了，这会儿已经没了声音。这个认知让松本浑身都紧绷起来，然后在被樱井进入的一瞬间，很用力地咬住了樱井的肩膀以抑制住自己的声音。

樱井不知道是因为毫无准备的疼痛还是进入瞬间的快感，在松本耳边发出了一声满含情欲的低喘。

雨声又大了起来，配合着一直没有关上的电视声，把两个人肉体撞击的声音掩盖了大半。松本双腿大开地坐在樱井身上，他的所有喘息声都落进了樱井的唇间。樱井始终扶着他发软的腰，但是他还是在那一下一下深深浅浅的顶弄里彻底失去了自制力，他口齿不清地在樱井耳边说着些自己都不明所以的话，黏糊糊的体液从樱井的小腹一直流到两个人连接的部位，弄的一片乱七八糟的。

 

这场雨一直下到两个人离开长野的早晨都没有停。

樱井在两个人头顶撑开一把伞，空出来的那只手下意识地揽住松本的肩膀一直把他往伞底下捞。

女将送两人去车站的路上还是在和樱井闲聊着。松本安安静静地坐在驾驶座正后方的位置，左手被樱井抓在掌心里，右手抓着一支笔在膝盖上的笔记本上写着些什么。

下车前樱井凑过去看了一眼，然后笑着拍了拍松本的脑袋。

“天总是会晴的啦。”

 

*

春季学期开始前松本去了校长办公室提交了自己的辞职信。

辞职的理由写得很是文艺，说是想起了自己年少时的梦想。校长先生就像是看着自己的孩子一样笑起来，过去拍拍松本的肩膀，说还是欢迎他随时回学校来玩。

辞职的事情松本没有告诉谁，而是一直等到新学期开学的第一堂班级活动课上才语气轻松地和自己的学生说明了情况，鞠了一个深深的躬表示道别。

这个年纪的孩子们的行动力总是让人意想不到的，松本完成所有交接工作后最后一次走进教室，为学生们介绍接任的国文老师的时候，早上还是清清爽爽的教室已经被布置成了花花绿绿的联欢会会场似的样子，黑板上用粉笔画着一个叉着腰笑得很开的小人，从那副浓眉大眼来看大概也就是松本的卡通形象了。

班长的盐泽看到松本进来的瞬间，带领全班三十几个人一起一起起立鼓掌，然后九十度鞠躬对松本道谢。过分真挚又热情的大阵仗倒是让松本鼻子一酸，心间泛起一股难以言喻的温暖来。

“和松本老师相处的过去一年间，是我们高中生涯里最幸福的日子。即便我到如今也背下不下来那些恼人的古典语法点，但是如今我渐渐读懂了那些寄托在文字里的东西——这一切，也都是松本老师教给我的。”

那些年轻的，朝气蓬勃的十来岁的面庞让松本想起了曾经的自己。

无忧无虑的小少年，也曾为赋新词强说愁，但更多的时候都是在青春与爱的怀抱里，写下稚嫩又温柔的诗篇，它们连缀起来，就是一片彩虹。

而每当他沾沾自喜地念出那些甜蜜的悲哀的露骨的含蓄的短歌的时候，总有一个人静静地听着，那双看向他的眼睛里全是他的模样，就仿佛他就是全世界一样。

松本抽抽鼻子，对着那群青春年少笑得温柔。

“老师是不会哭的哦，只是凭借这点小伎俩的话。”

然后那个声音就响了起来。

“要是你这么轻易地就被自己的学生弄哭，那我可就很没面子了。”

松本转头去看教室门边，樱井穿了一身像是要求婚似的正式到不行的黑色西服，捧着的倒不是求婚必备的大束玫瑰花，而是一本的厚厚的万叶集，带着点他陌生又熟悉的浅笑望向他。果然眼底里也还都是他。

松本一脸恕难苟同的样子，扬起的唇角倒是完全没有要收起来的意思。

“不要说得似乎你可以弄哭我一样呀。”

樱井走进教室，高中生们不约而同地爆发出了一阵分外热烈的掌声，几个好事的男孩子已经在起哄让他们亲一个了，弄得松本有点哭笑不得地给樱井抛了个眼神，意思是“你要是敢在这里亲我你就完蛋了”。

樱井一脸正直的表情，站定在他面前， 把手里的万叶集递给了他。在还没有落下去的掌声里，樱井的音量正好控制在了只有两个人能听到的范围里。

“虽然迟到了很多年，但是毕业快乐。还有——我已经向你的母亲收下你了。”

松本翻开了第一页，空白的纸面正中间的位置，是一行手写的钢笔字。

_「恋という遊びをせんとや生まれけんかくれんぼして鬼ごっこして」_

_且恋焉_  ， _生于世_    _寻寻觅觅，躲躲藏藏_

落款还刻意写得过分文邹邹的。

「櫻井の翔」，怎么看怎么像为了强行靠近奈良时代的那些歌人们，硬是往自己的名字里塞了个の字的假文艺高中生。

松本于是咬着下唇笑起来。

“给你一个机会，把这句短歌放进我的歌集里一起出版。”

 

收拾完所有东西后，松本一路坐着樱井的跑车回了东京。

在某个红绿灯的间隙里，松本凑过去在樱井侧颈留下一个浅浅的亲吻。

“所以到底是谁向你告的密？”

松本的尾音心情大好地飘起来，却还是装出了满脸严肃。

他本打算辞职回东京后再把一切都告诉樱井，看看向来都是冷静沉着的男人面对这种突发事件还能不能继续保持那一脸云淡风轻的笑容的，只可惜这次差点失去大人样的人是松本自己。

信号灯正好跳到了绿色，樱井缓缓把车开出去。他望向前方的视线里也带着一丝没藏好的笑意。

“我可不能出卖我的队友呀。”

松本撇撇嘴。

“那你的队友还说了什么？”

樱井偏过头来看了松本一眼，想着这个快要三十岁的男人撇嘴的模样倒还是像极了他们初见时小孩子的模样。于是他的语气忽而就甜蜜得像是一片被阳光化开了的蜂蜜一样。

“说其实你喜欢我喜欢得不得了。”

其实是假的，但是樱井真喜欢看松本难得害羞的模样。

“也...不至于到那个程度吧。”

年纪越大倒是越容易害羞了，这会儿尾音飘飘忽忽地就弱了下去，倒是比起从前的高中时代似乎还纯情了些的样子。

“但是你还没有答应我的追求呢。”

樱井倒是熟谙如何用几句话调节松本的情绪。果然这句话刚落下，松本的声音就响了起来。

“因为从前我总拒绝不了你，交往也是分手也是，多不甘心呀。”

这倒是真的，樱井想。

松本把尾音拉得像奶糖一样又甜又长，然后带着一丝顽皮的笑容补完了后半句话。

“所以现在的我才不要被你牵着鼻子走了。”

樱井笑起来。

“我很难追的哦。”

松本吸吸鼻子，像是下定了决心似的。

“所以说樱井主编，你愿不愿意和我一起去无人之国。”

樱井顺着红灯踩下刹车，然后转过脸来看松本被这一路的风吹得有些凌乱的前发。前发下那双眼睛里，简直是落下了漫天星辰，而那漫天星辰里还有着他清晰的模样。

樱井伸手帮他理顺头发。

“直至霜华落满头。”


End file.
